Shooting Falling Stars
by candelight
Summary: Turtle tot fiction! Oh, no-Don is mistaken for a toy, and shipped off to a local hospital on Christmas Eve as a gift! But after meeting a lonely young child stricken with leukemia, Don finds it difficult to leave. Can he help grant Yoshi's dearest wish?
1. Chapter 1

Shooting Fallen Stars

~*~*~*~

Turtle tot fiction! Donatello-under extremely odd circumstances-is accidentally shipped off to the hospital on Christmas Eve as a PRESENT. A present going to a small, lonely child diagnosed with leukemia. Can Donatello help grant this suffering boy's greatest wish?

Hallo, everyone! ^^ It will be, perhaps-a little while before I can publish this fiction….(I'm back at my grandmother's….so no go on updating anything for awhile….but, in the meantime, I've decided to find the old keyboard and type to my heart's content….or, until my ideas rot out. Whichever comes first. :D I just finished 'The Worst Stories Ever Told Ever…' and I'm glad to say I was able to update it at the library with Raph, Leo, and Don's tales up.)

I've pondered something like this for quite some time. Originally, I was going to put Mikey in as the main character…but, decided I'd rather see a little more Donny action here-mainly because he's perhaps a little more understanding. I wouldn't want to overwhelm Mikey with a concept that could prove very difficult for him to accept.

I spent a fair amount of time in the hospital in my youth when I was diagnosed with melanoma. The full surgical procedures were never finished, but those operations come when I'm a little older-perhaps in six months, or in a year or two. Que sera sera. What will be, will be.

Late holiday fiction. Or, perhaps not. 364 days till Christmas comes once again, and already we can keep the feeling of the holidays bred in our bones until it swerves around in 2010.

Regardless, please, take care, everyone. And a very happy new year to you all, my dear friends.

~*~

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. However, there is a…NEW owner, if you've been monitoring the turtles, as of October.

Mirage Studios and 4kids TV actually sold the rights to our favorite quartette to….Nickelodeon.

………………

Don't believe me? Well….perhaps you'd better look it up for yourself. D: I'm not exactly sure what it means, in the long run….oy, vey….

This fiction is dedicated in memorial to Miss Shirley Brinkerhoff, a fellow writer as well as an example. May candles receive the passing fire.

神は賛美し、報酬を与える。

Quote:

_"Ah, my dear lad. Tis not the giving in the season….nor the getting. Merely the loving."_

~*~*~

It was getting increasingly difficult not to fidget.

Still, some basic training had, at the very least, taught Donatello not to wriggle around too much, even in the discomfort of all these suffocating….suffocating…..

He resisted the urge to twitch a slightly itchy nose once again, mentally exhaling as Splinter carefully surveyed the area behind the frost covered trees where they lurked.

How did humans STAND wearing all these itchy and suffocating articles of clothing? Honestly, the first thing Donny was set to do once they returned home was to immediately toss these articles OFF.

But as of right now, he WAS semi glad of them, to be quite honest. Especially in this kind of weather.

~*~*~

At this time of year, with supplies becoming harder and harder to procure, Splinter had had no choice but to head topside.

And, seeing as he would be forced to be away for several hours, he'd been forced into another corner-one he duly hoped to avoid, at any given opportunity: Bringing Donatello and his brothers with him.

Don dreamily inhaled the fresh, chilly air-watching Mikey exhale nearby, breath creating a slight puff in the freezing atmosphere.

Splinter had been well satisfied with their daily scavengings, and the five had stopped to detour back to the sewer streets in a nearby park, glittering white snowflakes lazily dropping from an indigo skyline in great abundance.

Raph stuck out his tongue to catch a few, and then made a face.

"Needs sugar." He muttered to himself, watching Leo happily collapse his arms and legs on the ground, and began moving them rapidly.

Pulling himself up, Leo cast an uncertain look at his somewhat odd-looking snow angel. Their darn shells DID make it awfully difficult to make it right….

Don squinted as he glanced at a nearby streetlight twinkling in the distance. When he squinted at it, the small beacon became a hazy, distorted hue of light-and, when he moved his head-

_Pffhhh!_

The little Mr. Wizard started violently with a cry of exclamation as the well hurled ball of snow made direct contact with the back of his head.

Splinter limped forward in his black cloak, a small, twisted smile on his face.

"You may wish to keep your guard up, my son….."

Wordlessly, he gestured to a snickering Mikey just a few feet away, already hurling a snowball at Raph.

Raph had been chortling at Donny's misfortune….

….only to receive a snowball straight in the face. Growling, Raph impatiently swiped it off, turning to face Mikey, who was now doubled over, laughing hysterically.

An evil smile splashed on Don's face as Raph hurled a hunk of snow directly at Mikey's shoulder, while Don aimed for the now staggering turtle's shell.

"Oof!"

And, with that, Mikey landed in a snow bank with an angry "HEY!" of exclamation.

Leo meandered over to Mikey, glanced at him once, then grabbed a triumphant Raph's fist and extended it into the air.

"Let's hear it for the double-team!"

Don began to giggle as Mikey, now somewhat dazed, pulled his head from the snow bank, scowling.

"Heyyyy……no fair! You guys only got me because I LET you! I say you guys go against Leo and me and THEN will see who'll be laughin', then-"

_"My sons."_

Leo started, and inwardly winced as Splinter began to march over, reproving glance on his face.

Raph shuffled his foot at the snow uncertainly while Splinter gestured to the next street, grabbing an abashed Donatello's hand.

"You may play…._later._ I told you-no nonsense on the surface world. Now, let us be off….._home_."

Mikey's face contorted into sadness.

"Awww…."

But still, he dragged himself up, and fell into line, albeit with a sigh.

It was so unfair. Why did Splinter get so uneasy "outside?" Were they not in disguise, well….

…..but that was different. The rat still preferred to do all of his daily search-and-recover excavations underground…and even THEN he was still kind of an edgy person.

You had to be, if you were a mutant and wanted to live another day.

~*~

Donatello trailed behind his brothers, giving a somewhat wistful glance at the snow still falling, twinkling faintly in the lamplight.

It was much harder for snow to make its way into the sewers. The only exciting thing was that everything froze.

EVERYTHING.

In a sometimes milky, opaque frost, and sometimes glassy freeze-the pipes, the canals, the stone….

All became a complete and total ice park. Only the stronger canals escaped freezing, and that was simply because they were too dirty and they moved far too rapidly moving to freeze very easily. The rapids would make it impossible-but everything else was covered in a rich, slippery coating of ice.

Everywhere you went, there it was. Ice. Ice. On the arctic circle ice. Their home was, most thankfully, an exception. It still got chilly from time to time, but that was easily remedied with a blanket or a fire in the grating. In addition to the little heater Don had once took apart to see how it worked.

As well as that toaster he took apart to see how it worked.

And that toy.

And that one thing that MIGHT have been a microwave….

~*~

Surprisingly enough-for four cold blooded turtles, chill was easily amenable in the sewers.

What wasn't, come Winter?

Getting around.

Everywhere, feet sliding-with nothing to grab but a few rusty, frozen pipes that broke off the moment you grabbed them….falling to your bottom or knees and sliding down the sewer halls…

Don suppressed a giggle at the memory of him and his brothers sliding down a deep elevation downshaft. To say the least, it had been….interesting, if not merely time consuming-getting back up the hill to get back home. In the end, they HAD managed it….

….after sliding down forty or fifty times, give or take.

As they neared the nearest manhole, Don couldn't help but feel the slightest tinge of sadness. With a small sigh, he nudged at a snowy clump, looking bored.

You couldn't win in a human's world. Not even if you WERE human, sadly enough.

Mood darkening slightly, Don continued to listlessly follow Splinter's careful and alert footsteps, resisting the urge to exhale heavily.

Being a naturally curious soul, these little excursions were quite rare. Especially in Winter-there were too many people roaming about Times Square…especially on New Years Eve, which would take place in just a little under a week.

Everyone flooded in to…watch the ball drop, whatever that meant. It certainly sounded exciting, though.

Not for the first time, Don wondered vaguely what it would be like to be a human himself. After casting a curious glance at his tri fingered hands, pondering them having four more fingers instead of six….

He cast a curious gaze at his brothers still droopingly following the rat, now feeling slightly interested.

Were he and the Hamatos human, what wouldn't be possible for them? The whole world would be wide open to explore and traverse at will.

There was so much to see and create, to do and leave behind, to ponder and to discover and, and, and….!

……….and he, while pondering the universe, would miss even a slight token of it all: The world.

There was only so much you could DO in the sewers, for while people, amazingly enough, threw the oddest and most exotic treasures away in this city…..

…you seriously had to keep a mind open and buzzing with many, many ideas.

Luckily, Don had those-all leaping off the assembly line-!

Brow constricting in slight sadness, Don watched Splinter approach the now nearby manhole….

…and freeze, fur now slightly standing on end.

~*~

Don shuddered.

He'd seen _that_ look before, and it never boded well. He uncertainly inched towards the stricken rat, wondering if he ought to tug at his cloak to get his attention.

"Sensei? What's….what's wro-?"

Deep in thought Donny had fallen into, the abrupt silence was quite a surprise.

Goosebumps prickling on the back of his neck, the turtle exchanged mystified glances with his brothers, before the rat silently gestured for a nearby alley.

Raph the rat a puzzled glance.

"Uh….Sensei….? That ain't the way home. I though you said-"

A gray finger found the surprised turtle's mouth, and the rat soundly ignored Raph's words before he scuttled into the darkness, hand tugging a surprised Raph behind a nearby dumpster.

Leo blinked, looking confused, but he and Mikey both rushed for a nearby garbage can.

Mikey scratched his head….before realizing that he had a banana peel on top of it. Peeling it off and resisting the urge to yecch, he glanced at the road, instead.

Silence. Then, a car rushed past on the road. Mikey's brow creased in comphrension.

Oh. So that had been why Master Splinter had wanted the four to hide!

He made to get up, but Splinter silently shook his hand rapidly in the surprised turtle's direction. Mikey slowly sank back to the ground.

Another rumbling from the road. Must be a car. A really big one.

…or a truck. That worked, too.

Leo cast the slowing down engine a thoughtful look.

Why was it stopping by this old building? Donny knew more about this stuff then he did.

He looked round, wide eyed.

"…….D-Donny….?"

~*~*~

Don, admittedly, HAD and HADN'T found a good hiding spot.

Leaping on top of the dumpster, Don had scurried up the old building's fire escape latter. Now, he remained, perched up high-peering down at the scene below.

Splinter cast a quick, anxious glance around the alley, mentally counting bandanas.

Red beside him, blue over there, orange on the right-

….he glanced upwards, and internally buried his face in his clawed hand.

…aaggghh….

Donatello was dangerously closer than any of the others to that delivery truck. Oh, dear.

If someone looked directly above….well, that was an unpleasant thought, but Splinter could easily distract the men who were pulling the truck to a stop….

His fingers curled into his palm.

~*~*~

The two men were exiting from the small truck, amiably chatting with one another.

"Did you hear-honestly, the economy's just goin' down the toilet, and, with that new bill-"

"I wouldn't say it's that bad. Truthfully, considering the fact that the boom in industry has just-"

Don peered down with bright interest as the two headed for the building's door. Later, they seemed to grow bored of talking of politics, and began to discuss other matters.

"So nice of Miss Jacobs-bless her heart. At least Meagan left us a good haul of wrapping paper-else I'm not sure what we'd do with them all."

The other man-a slight, easy going smile on his face, shrugged as Don continued to observe the man in the darkness.

"Why-we'd get gift bags, of course. Man's most perfect creation."

The other man chuckled.

"You can tell a guy created them. Honestly, did you see the way Anna's face fell when I wrapped that one gift? You would have thought I put it in a green garbage bag and put bows on them….."

The two bustled into the store, still chuckling. Don exhaled slightly.

Splinter shot Don a warning look-and the turtle managed the tiniest nod in response.

He had to wait until these two drove away. He knew that well enough.

Enjoying the unexpected time he'd been granted outside, Don turned his face to the indigo skyline, sighing softly as he wriggled his toes.

There were lots and lots of stars out, tonight. Don had seen a shooting one, once-and it was gone in a little more than a twinkling and a flash of light.

Maybe he'd see another one tonight, if he were lucky. The turtle kept his eyes hopefully fixated at the heavens, vaguely pondering why stars fell.

Were they alive? Did they fall because they'd died…?

That hardly seemed likely, but he pondered it, anyway, letting go of the guardrail for just one second.

And that was when he'd made his first mistake.

Don misjudged the rail's location, and, balancing vicariously, accidentally seized thin air.

He'd begun to lose his balance. Wobbling fiercely, though the training Splinter had put him through had him holding onto the ladder for dear life, the railing was very rusty-and it creaked as it moved-

Splinter ridgened. Raph's mouth dropped.

"Hey, genius! HANG on!"

_"Donatello!"_

The voice was little more than a strangled hiss, but Don's hands were beginning to ache from the effort of holding himself up….

Much to his panic, the turtle was already beginning to slide-it was not TOO far from the ground, but-!

With a startled yelp as he desperately tried to scurry back up, Don made his second mistake as his foot met frigid ice on the old metal.

And he'd slipped.

~*~*~*~

"Ooof!"

Don landed face first into the powdery snow with a slight _thump. _Putting a hand to his spinning head, the turtle thanked heaven for small mercies.

At least he hadn't rolled….too much. Well, he didn't think so, anyway.

But Don's hood had fallen backwards, and the turtle realized that he had fallen directly into the lamplight.

……near the still rumbling engine as two men exited the nearby shop with parcels in their hands, laughing as the owner of the nearby shop, Michelle-waved them off with a "Merry Christmas."

The bell on the door tinkled slightly.

~*~*~*~

Well. That had been like a splash of cold water.

In a rush, heart thudding, Don rushed under the truck-the only hiding spot LEFT as the two men waved at Michelle, and then, opened the truck's valve with a slight grunt.

Don watched, eyes now absolutely enormous as one of the men nodded in approval after going over a checklist.

"Very good, very good…." He mused lightly.

"I think these are all the gifts, Nate. The crew will take over once we get them to the hospital-and have them wrapped before they go to the kiddies."

Don blinked, looking at the two men's boots.

Oh…they hadn't been delivery men. They'd been picking things up for….charity. That was nice.

…but Don also knew was that what would ALSO be nice would be getting away. Home didn't sound bad at all, at this point.

Nate nodded, boot tapping on the snow. He scratched his head.

"Can't help thinkin' I forgot somethin'….but it's probably-"

He broke off in mid sentence.

"Uh…Eric, I think you dropped your hat."

The man who had to be Eric took a small step back, finding a small, cotton skating hat on the ground.

"Mmm? Oh….thanks, bud."

He bent down just as Donatello was inching backwards-

And surprised blue eyes met Donatello's terrified ones.

~*~*~

Splinter went cold as he wordlessly sprang up.

Guilty though he felt, he could not risk the two men screaming and creating a scene. The two would have to be knocked unconscious.

Just as he was about to strike, he heard something that made the Hamatos give each other nervous, uncertain glances.

"Well, I'll be! It's one of those plush-action-thingamajiggers! Whew. Almost left some of the cargo behind!"

~*~*~

Eric, a pleasant chiropractor in his early thirties, gave a curious glance at the petrified Donatello still crouched near the large tires.

"Gee, Nate-looks like we almost forgot one. Musta slipped off while we were unloadin' the boxes."

The man called Nate peered at the frozen Donatello, looking faintly curious.

"Wow. Big….uh….guy. I think it's a boy turtle, anyways."

Despite the graveness of the situation, Don almost pouted.

They thought he could be a _girl…?_

_~*~*~_

Much to Don's shock, Eric effortlessly scooped him up, bouncing the surprised turtle up and down.

"Is it supposed to be a stuffed animal? Kinda looks like one of my kids' action figures gone oversized-see the little mask?"

"Yeah. Just a whole lot bigger."

Don had to stop himself from gasping-in fear or relief, he did not know.

They-the deliverymen….

…….. thought he was a _toy!_


	2. Chapter 2

Shooting Fallen Stars

~*~*~*~

Turtle tot fiction! Donatello-under extremely odd circumstances-is accidentally shipped off to the hospital on Christmas Eve as a PRESENT. A present going to a small, lonely child diagnosed with leukemia. Can Donatello help grant this suffering boy's greatest wish?

Hallo, everyone! ^^ It will be, perhaps-a little while before I can publish this fiction….(I'm back at my grandmother's….so no go on updating anything for awhile….but, in the meantime, I've decided to find the old keyboard and type to my heart's content….or, until my ideas rot out. Whichever comes first. :D

I've pondered something like this for quite some time. Originally, I was going to put Mikey in as the main character…but, decided I'd rather see a little more Donny action here-mainly because he's perhaps a little more understanding. I wouldn't want to overwhelm Mikey with a concept that could prove very difficult for him to accept.

I spent a fair amount of time in the hospital in my youth when I was diagnosed with melanoma. The full surgical procedures were never finished, but those operations come when I'm a little older-perhaps in six months, or in a year or two. Que sera sera. What will be, will be.

Late holiday fiction. Or, perhaps not. 364 days till Christmas comes once again, and already we can keep the feeling of the holidays bred in our bones until it swerves around in 2010.

Regardless, please, take care, everyone. And a very happy new year to you all, my dear friends.

~*~

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. However, there is a…NEW owner, if you've been monitoring the turtles, as of October.

Mirage Studios and 4kids TV actually sold the rights to our favorite quartette to….Nickelodeon.

………………

Don't believe me? Well….perhaps you'd better look it up for yourself. D: I'm not exactly sure what it means, in the long run….oy, vey….

This fiction is dedicated in memorial to Miss Shirley Brinkerhoff, a fellow writer as well as an example. May candles receive the passing fire.

神は賛美し、報酬を与える。

Quote:

_"Ah, my dear lad. Tis not the giving in the season….nor the getting. Merely the loving."_

~*~*~

~*~*~

Eric tapped his chin thoughtfully before effortlessly handing Don's still rigid form to Nate. Don's eyes were already watering from the effort that came from trying not to blink…

"Aww….and he comes with a sweater. The girls will be all over him."

"You sure he's not meant for one of the boys?"

"Hard to say." Nate tapped Don's shell thoughtfully. His eyes widened.

"Whoa. One of the more realistic ones, I guess. You don't see too many of the oversized stuffed animals any more-though I hear places like Fao Schwarz still carry the larger ones. You'd be surprised to see just how HUGE they can get-my little Valeria actually wanted a turtle about this size, y'know," he commented, helplessly shrugging.

"Though it didn't come with clothes…..much to her consternation…."

Don remained absolutely still, as Eric laughed, heart still thudding beneath his ribs.

Could acting-sheer acting-get him out of this? _Alive?_

Eric glanced at his list once again.

"Hmm….I don't actually know what brand this little guy is. Whaddaya think, Nate?"

Nate peered at the little turtle, looking slightly interested.

"Well…I don't see a tag on him. But I guess the volunteers already took his off before they got the cargo ready to be wrapped. I wonder which kid wanted an oversized turtle with a bandanna for a present. Can't imagine Santa's gonna have too many of these in his workshop."

"Yeah, well-maybe, maybe not. Looks like one of those figures from that eighties cartoon. Y'know, the goofy ones with the pudgy little….?"

Nate scratched his head.

"Oh….yeah. Those guys. I can't remember the name of the show-but this little guy looks kinda like one of them-albeit smaller, and a lot less pudgier. And he doesn't have a belt.

The mask is kinda a cute touch-think he's a collector's item?"

Eric took a slurp from his coffee, and checked his watch.

"Maybe. Who knows? Listen, Nate-we better get goin.' We don't wanna be late, now-and the engine's still running. With the cost of gas these days, I swear we're gonna end up payin' twelve dollars just to fill up the tank."

Nate nodded, checked his own watch….

…and _scooped up a very frightened and bewildered Donatello in his arms before placing him in the back of the truck…._

_….and slamming the door shut tightly, leaving the petrified turtle alone in the dark with a large quantity of parcels._

_~*~*~_

Leo didn't even see Master Splinter sprint out from the nearby alley, dark hood pulled over his eyes.

As Splinter ducked around the corner, near the truck the two men were just climbing into, the rat made a beeline for the compartment in the back-!

Too late.

As the truck hurriedly swerved out of sight, Splinter staggered forwards a step, eyes widening.

Raph let out a cry:

"DONNY!"

* * *

_~*~_

As merchandise, wrapping paper, and bags rustled about the small turtle as the truck bumped about on a few potholes, Don rubbed at his eyes.

_How did this happen?_

The circumstances were too bizarre to understand.

Numb, completely numb, Don sat in the darkness, staring at his trembling, tri fingered hands before burying his face in them, feeling ready to cry.

Slowly, he exhaled, trying to clear his frantically buzzing mind by calming down….which was much easier said than done, given the circumstances.

He was in for it. Once Master Splinter-IF Master Splinter and the others managed to catch up to him, he was in hot water. But that was the least of his worries, as of now.

There was still the matter of the…"If" part. IF Master Splinter could leave the other three on their own to scope out where the truck was heading to-a "hopsickle", apparently-and IF Sensei could find a way to tug him away from the "dozens more volunteers" that Eric had been talking about before someone became suspicious enough to discern that Donatello was NOT a toy….

Positive. He had to think positive. Remembering his breathing exercises, he closed his eyes, determined not to hyperventilate.

It wouldn't be easy, but once all these gifts were unloaded and left alone in a room, Don could make a run for it. If Father managed to keep pace with the truck-which was highly doubtful, but he could hope-then, well…

For ten minutes, Don pondered while they rode, breath catching when the truck came to a sudden stop.

And, after a few beeping noises, listened to the still chatting men bring the truck to a park, and then, with the thumps of the closing doors, make their way out.

~*~*~

Surprisingly, they didn't go immediately to the truck load. But Don knew it would be far too risky to attempt escape now-toys didn't exactly get up and start waltzing around.

Except in that one movie….

There were other voices rising as the hatch was slid open, and Don had to again risk the urge to blink as an assorted number of people began to take scores of boxes out.

"Okay, everyone….let's get 'em in, get 'em in."

Don resisted the urge to look about himself-but still gazed straight ahead-at the large, white building that could only be the hospital.

He'd only seen one in a book…

Suddenly, while Don was still deep in thought, a pair of hands reached for him.

Awww! Isn't it CUTE?"

Donatello inwardly blanched, trying to hide a wince as a young nurse with a nametag stamped with _Katie_ happily pinched his cheek, cooing over him as she did so.

_Cute?_

Suddenly, Don found himself being loaded into a small wagon, another woman giving him a curious glance.

"What's with the bandana? Kind of an odd touch, if you ask me."

One of the boys shrugged.

"Maybe it's an….oversized action figure? I hear FAO is still producing them…."

The woman from before cast an inwardly shaking Donatello a curious glance as she took in the small stick on a strap on his back-as well as the dark little hood and scarf.

"Well….that would explain the little stick and mask…..is it like one those little samurai dolls?"

_He was a ninja, not a samurai!_

But Don found himself worrying about something ELSE at that point….

…seeing as the nurse was now giving him a ride…by wheeling him towards the automatic doors.

~*~*~

The lobby was, thankfully quite warm-and well decorated with holly and assorted lights.

No one spared the little mutant a second glance as Mary, humming a holiday tune under her breath, took the assorted items off to a nearby lounge.

Don was placed on a small counter, but the other nurse gave him a critical glance and shook her head.

"No…no. We can't wrap him. We don't have enough paper! Couldn't we just put a bow on him?"

Don was quite grateful he wasn't going to have to fight out a stick barray of paper and tape…but if Mikey saw him, he was never going to hear the end of this.

In the end, Don was given a small ribbon wrapped around his foot, and then, Emma volunteered to take him and the other parcels upstairs.

"Ooomph! Upsy-Daisy, little guy."

Still frozen, hoping beyond hope that Splinter was on his way, Don couldn't deny he was fascinated as Emma strew him over her shoulder, and carried him to the elevator, humming _Carol of the Bells._

The walls were richly decorated with things such as little farms with little animals, or spaceships launching themselves into the sky, much to his surprise.

Then again, this WAS a Children's Hospital, if he had read the sign correctly….

The elevator closed over them, and, in the tiny space, an amazed Don watched the elevation buttons glow as they went up….and up….

….and up….

~*~*~

Too bad there wasn't enough time to take a decent look. Emma strode from the elevator once the doors obediently slid open.

~*~*~*

There was so much….equipment.

Wheelchairs, what looked like an X-ray thingamajigger….Emma casually passed through the odd rooms with glass doors and odd, blaring lights that made Don scrunch his face up uncomfortably.

Thankfully, no one noticed.

Was this really a hospital? Looked more like an engineer's dream come true.

Don gazed at the many doors with interest as more murals came into the scene.

The place was bright-and there were lots of paper snowflakes strewn about, as there were little, paper blue dreidles hanging about here and there….

There was a small Christmas tree, and, nice though it looked, friendly though everything looked…

It all seemed…perhaps informal. Or that-not-quite home feeling.

Donatello felt his heart twinge in sympathy as a young girl with brown hair made her way to her bedroom in a wheelchair nearby.

Who wanted to spend the holidays in a hospital?

Or, more importantly…

…who wanted to spend them alone….?

~*~*~

After dropping off a few dolls to some delightful girls and passing a room where parents were together having coffee, Emma knocked at a door marked _Yoshi._

Yoshi? Don perked up.

That had been _Splinter's_ father's name.

Emma softly entered, a small, slight smile on her features.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart!"

* * *

Yes….poor Donny-chan has been turned into a Christmas gift….*Sobs.*

Heart keep him…..


	3. Chapter 3

Shooting Fallen Stars

Yoshi

~*~*~

Hallo, everyone. Hope you're feeling alright.

My fingers seem reluctant to move along the keyboard today. Guess I'm just on the muse, lately. I keep ending back pausing off to daydream. Huh.

It's actually a little easier to work when I'm not thinking so much. Is that a little sad?

Still, I'm hoping this next segment goes over alright. Poor Donny has to keep this "toy" act for a little while longer.

Splinter needs to configure a rescue plan….and_ fast! _

Christmas Eve…and right now, all the little Mr. Wizard wants is to go home. But fascination is getting ahead of our Donny….as well as the fine

lesson of empathy.

~*~

Quote:

_"Ah, my dear lad. Tis not the giving in the season….nor the getting. Merely the loving."_

_~*~_

The room had been decorated ever so slightly for the holiday season. Don cast an interested glance at the odd-looking, silver candle stick resting on the door, four of the small tapers lit into a soft glow.

Don had to remain absolutely still in the young nurse's arms.

He knew it well enough.

But now, it was beginning to drive him crazy as his eyes flickered from the holly strung on the wall to the young, thin occupant of the room-who was balding slightly on the side of his head.

The child was Japanese, with large, almond shaped eyes. He had been reading a small book, but he'd looked up when the nurse had enthusiastically made her entrance.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart!"

The boy had large spectacles on his face-ones that kept sliding off the bridge of his nose. With them, the child looked, perhaps-younger then he really was. Don guessed he was about, at the very least-nine or ten.

The boy-who had to be Yoshi-cast an astonished look at Donatello as the nurse inched closer to him, and removed his glasses, looking stunned.

A small smile graced his features.

"Whoa, nelly. I dun' think I really asked Santa for a…"

He cast Don another uncertain look.

"Is he a little superhero, or somethin'? What's with the mas…."

He shook it off, a small, tentative grin on his face as the nurse carefully placed a now stricken Donatello near the child's lap on the bedside.

"Oh, well. I asked for a turtle….but I guess I shoulda been more specific."

The grin was a little rueful now as the nurse playfully clapped him on the shoulder before inching the chibi onto Yoshi's lap.

"Sorry, sweetie. Hospital protocol-you just can't have pets, here. Why, if a real turtle were to take one teeny step, well…."

Don broke out into a cold sweat.

~*~*~

Where was Splinter?

Don resisted the stinging urge to close his eyes, and begin the frantic, inward _praying._

Every nerve was alive and ablaze, and the urge to get away-get away and _run, run, run-!_

But that would be certain detection….in nothing less then a public area.

Ready to cry, heart thudding wildly, Yoshi interestedly wrapped his hand around Donatello's small wrist, and began to move it up and down as the nurse helped tug off the itchy ribbon from Don's head, much to his relief.

Yoshi started slightly in surprise, giggling.

"Ooof! You're heavy!"

Heavy? Don felt slightly insulted. Everyone else seemed to think he was small enough!

Yoshi cast a glance at the turtle he was holding, and then, began to peer over Don with interest.

"So….whadda d'you do?" asked Yoshi wearily, curiously looking for a button of some sort.

Don continued to keep his frozen facade, as the nurse stared at Don thoughtfully.

Again, the turtle had to take silent intakes of breath to keep himself from the wild hyperventilating he was desperate to fall into.

_Master Splinter…._

Raphael-Leo-Mikey….

_Someone, anyone…..!_

"Lifelike little feller," commented the nurse, still surveying the small turtle with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm…..is he an action figure?"

She poked Don in the stomach, making the turtle cringe ever so slightly as he fought to hold back a giggle. Luckily, Yoshi shifted ever so slightly on the bed, and the small spasm went unnoticed.

The nurse withdrew with a slight shrug.

"Sorry, dear….I guess he doesn't. But, if you'd rather he go to someone else, you can trade him in for something else at the hospital tearoom and shop."

She gave Don an affectionate pat on the head.

"The little girls will be all over him, you know. Soon enough, they'll end up pulling out their new Barbie and Polly Pocket makeover kits and making him look all "beautiful."

Don shuddered, biting back a whimper as the nurse vaguely pondered over the turtle once again.

"Or you can leave the little guy in the playroom, if you like. It's closed, now-but everyone can go play with him in the morning."

That sounded perfect.

If he were left in a deserted room, he could, perhaps-find a window and escape outside. Then, he could escape the hospital, and attempt to find his way back to a manhole and make his way back home to wait for the others-!

The thought made him inwardly beam, but the nurse continued her musing.

"…then again…tomorrow IS Christmas….the playroom is still being cleaned for the Parent-Patient feast."

Yoshi winced, for whatever reason, as the nurse continued.

"I could only put him in a closet or something of that sort now…and drop him off in the playroom once the janitor unlocks the door, and the children have playtime after opening their gifts. Mrs. Spencer will be beginning the arts and crafts project-bless her heart….and….well…."

She laughed.

"The children will be either painting murals on the little guy, or they'll be dragging him off to play "house" with him." She began to giggle.

"Poor little guy will be in a bonnet and a ballroom dress before you know it."

~*~*~

Sheer horror flooded Donatello as the nurse gestured towards him once again.

"If you don't want him, we can trade. So, what will it be?"

Yoshi stared at her for a minute or two before instinctively tugging the chibi closer.

"Uh….no….that's okay. I want to keep him."

The nurse winked at him.

"Gotcha, tiger. Sure he isn't a she?"

Yoshi playfully stuck out his tongue before giving the nurse a laugh.

"No way. He. It's a _he_, and no ballerina tutu you try to stick on him is goin' to convince ME otherwise."

_Thank you, Yoshi. _Don thought in sheer relief.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU._

The nurse winked at Yoshi once again.

"Just beep us in if ya need us, okay, kiddo?"

Yoshi shot her a thumbs-up, and, with another grin, she at last departed the room, chuckling ever so slightly.

~*~*~

After the nurse had left, Yoshi halfheartedly picked up his book, and began to read once again, Don still frozen on his lap.

At least Yoshi was reading this book at an angle. Don squinted to make out the text on the cream colored page:

_"The Road goes ever on and on,_

_Down from the door where it began,_

_Now far ahead the road has gone,_

_And I must follow, if I can,_

_Pursuing it with eager feet,_

_Until it joins some larger way,_

_Where many paths and errands meet,_

_And whither then?_

_I cannot say."_

Don wished Yoshi might fall asleep reading quickly.

That, or read perhaps a bit faster. Yoshi was still musing over the last page, and Don very much wanted to see what happened next.

The clock amiably ticked into the silence-which was only broken by the occasional beeping of….

….Don couldn't tell what the thing was. It was large, it stood to the side, it looked important, it kept beeping, and, the heavy machinery was connected to a vein in Yoshi's arm by a…

A….

Don winced in sympathy, and had to repress a shudder.

Needles.

Needles!

Don hated needles. Why did Yoshi need to be connected to one?

The little turtle cast a glance at the boy, who was still engrossed in his novel, Don's head on his opposite wrist as it continued to slide. The chibi, however, refused to move so much as an eyelid in such proximity to the human….

….who didn't seem to notice or care that he was hooked up to an….IV. Don flinched.

He was feeling immensely curious about the child-but that would simply have to wait. Right now, the only exits in this room was the door (Bad idea) and the window overlooking four stories directly DOWN.

Also a bad idea.

While considering matters, Yoshi at last closed the book, much to Don's dismay. The one named Bilbo had been ready to throw a party, and Don had wanted to know how it ended.

How disappointing.

At last, Yoshi spoke into the silence, glancing down at the violet bandanna clad turtle once again.

"Well, little guy….guess you'll need a name."

He bit his lip while he thought for a moment or two. Approval glinted in his dark eyes after a second or two.

"Lemme see…..I think…I'll name you…Ripper."

Donatello blanched.

_Ripper?_

But Yoshi answered Don's unspoken sentiment in a heartbeat.

"Nah….that's stupid. Maybe I should try something else…."

He inwardly snorted to himself in disgust as a different expression began to transfigure his features.

"Look at me. I'm talkin' to a _toy_, here."

He cast an awkward smile at Don, and tugged at the turtle's mask with interest.

"No offence to you, of course. And, how come you're wearin' a mask? Afraid the world might know you're a turtle?"

He tapped ruefully at Don's shell.

"Oh, yes, great master of disguise. You sure had us fooled."

For a moment, Don was ready to bolt in alarm. But, much to his relief, he noted that Yoshi was only joking.

Yoshi managed a faint smile as he, with a slight grunt, tugged a puzzled Donatello closer to the pillow, and reached for the nearby remote.

"Here…you're all cold all over. Did they just bring you inside?"

Right away, Don decided that he liked Yoshi. But-like-or dislike, he had to remain…

Remain….

His nose twitched slightly as Don warded off a sneeze. Meanwhile, Yoshi continued his speech.

"Yeah, Mama's like that too, when she comes over. At least nowadays."

The boy pondered for a minute or so over what seemed to be an unpleasant matter, then, shook it off.

"You know...I'm just going to call you _Hikari. _Kinda like the hikari bullet trains in Japan. That sound good to you?"

Of course, Don did not answer. But he couldn't help but feel slightly pleased at Yoshi's words, in spite of himself.

_Hikari? _After a bullet train?

He wished he could smile-but he'd frozen his face into a nonchalant look awhile ago. And thank heavens for that. Don almost laughed at the

thought of just how sore his face would be if he'd been forced to hold his expression into a smile for over two and a half hours.

Yoshi cast a curious look at Don's eyes, and then, managed a satisfied grin.

"Hikari it is, then."

For a minute, the two sat in companionable silence. Then, Yoshi spoke once again.

He gestured to the reasonably sized set bolted to the nearby wall.

"Wanna watch TV? There are some pretty good specials on-A Christmas Story always airs twenty four hours startin' Christmas Eve. It's a pretty good one."

Don had never known one to ask their toys their opinions. It was really rather nice.

But hopefully, Yoshi would soon fall asleep….if….

Don suppressed a yawn.

…he didn't fall asleep first.

It was late.

Normally, by this time, Splinter would already have them in bed, right now.

The thought of the rat sent a pang at Don's already aching heart.

Did Splinter know what had happened?

Inwardly, Don now felt like crying.

That truck had been going pretty fast. Could Splinter have possibly caught up?

Don bit his lip, the tears beginning to slide down as Yoshi flicked through the channels with slight interest.

Would he even _look_ for him-after he'd gotten caught?

~*~

Yoshi scooted over, so Don had a share of the pillow, and, once satisfied, began to watch the telly with faint interest.

Despite the direhood of the situation, Don frowned slightly after the beginning, wondering who in the world would want a...gun for the holidays.

What an absurd thought.

Don's eyes again flickered to the syringe in Yoshi's arm and twitched ever so slightly.

The little chibi suffered from severeTrypanophobia,and being in such close proximity with a needle was already very unnerving.

Splendid.

He was panicking about needles when, any second, the boy could easily-

Yoshi propped himself upon his elbow to get a better view of the television-he was getting quite a stiff neck-when, in leaning forwards, he

accidentally sank the arm directly into Don's own ribcage.

After two hours of playacting, the little turtle finally cracked. With an exclamation-before he could help himself-he cried out in the stillness:

_"Ouch!"_

* * *

Ouch! Poor Donny indeed! This is a rough little pickle to be in....


	4. Chapter 4

Shooting Fallen Stars

星は一度落ちる白熱を、保つ。 それら星のための射撃をよく合うあなたの手につかまえなさい。

Snow

~*~

Hallo, everyone. Sorry I've been awhile....things have been kind of tricky, as of late. Weird timings are approaching, folks....and they just keep bringing houseguests with them.

This story is beginning to grow in my mind...and I do not yet know where it will take me. I had planned for four chapters, but now, well....

^^ Que sera sera. We'll just see where it happens to go, aye?

Also, since I like to include a small, historical segment if the day happens to bear any significance, let us all remember the thousands in Haiti who have suffered...and perished in the devastating earthquake that swept through the providence.

Lest we forget: A moment of silence.

* * *

If you've been tuning in, Don accidentally slipped up...if only for a second....but that was all that was needed to alert a certain occupant of the ward....!

Please, take care, everyone.

* * *

___Quote:_

_"It went many years,  
But at last came a knock,  
And I though of the door  
With no lock to lock._

_I blew out the light,  
I tip-toed the floor,  
And raised both hands  
In prayer to the door._

_But the knock came again.  
My window was wide;  
I climbed on the sill  
And descended outside._

_Back over the sill  
I bade a 'Come in'  
To whatever the knock  
At the door may have been._

_So at a knock  
I emptied my cage  
To hide in the world  
And alter with age."_

_

* * *

_If you've experienced something so terrifying as having your child driven away from you in a strange car to an unknown destination-with absolutely no one you can trust to implore for help, then let's have tea.

We'll talk about it.

It had been bad enough having to lurk in the shadows, onyx eyes narrowed, with a metronome of steady panic thudding its way directly into the rat's heart, watching what he knew had to be a petrified Donatello in the arms of two strangers, vaguely discussing about the turtle as if he were no more then a product or plaything.

The thought was deeply dizzying, and, were the rat now intuned to stupendous natural ability and years of training, he would have handed himself over to sheer, ripe panic by this point.

Donatello....

Donatello, a little turtle-and his little boy-who wouldn't hurt so much as a fly....

...was being taken directly to the lion's den itself.

The rat ducked his head ever so slightly, feeling the blood steadily rush to his head, breathing still erratic as he closed his eyes, ice flooding throughout his veins as prenatural clarity began to pass through his veins, much as it had always done.

Which, Splinter prayed they would still retain. His claws dug their way into his palms as the rat silently closed his eyes, exhaling.

Donatello's life depended on his ability to blend into the surroundings. And, Master Splinter had soon realized, he would have to accomplish the feat extraordinarily well if his son wanted even a_ hope_ of avoiding suspicion or detection until the rat could get to him.

Staring at the enormous white building beset with hundreds of lights in certain windows-the rest were closeted in darkness or by a brushing of the curtains-Splinter took an involuntary step forwards, frost crunching underneath his foot as he did so.

A puff of air escaped into the chilly atmosphere from the rat's soft sigh that followed just a moment later as he brought a clawed hand to his forehead to shield himself from the fresh onslaught of newly falling snow.

It was still remarkably cold outside. But, heck or high water....which was more likely to become ice in a matter of seconds-the rat could not go home.

And would not.

As his face focused into an almost thoughtful scowl, three large pairs of eyes stared up the rat in uncertainty before turning their gaze upon each other.

The rat thoughtfully peered from the shelter of a nearby heating vent, jawline frozen, and face set. After a thoughtful, pensive nod to himself, he cast a glance at the still anxious chibi behind him, before wordlessly gesturing towards the nearby manhole on the snowy concrete some ways down from the office building the four had found momentary refuge.

Needless to say, the circumstances were less then....well....ah....

As Mikey had put it, things consisted to be "Very, very, not good."

After the truck had vacated the plot before the rat could successfully catch up to the vacating vehicle, he had given a frantic, wordless exclamation before wildly glancing up at the rooftops.

And then, back at the four turtles scurrying out of their hiding places.

"Sensei!"

"Wha's goin' on?!"

"Where did..." Mikey scrunched had scrunched up his face.

"Where'd they take Donny? Where they'd goin'?"

~*~

Splinter had attempted to tell the remaining turtles to go home-they were now fairly becoming accustomed to the underground routeway-but the three had vehemently objected, with a barrage of shouts and arguments and tears.

But the rat hadn't had time to tell them off for it. Frantic, he'd had no choice but to take pursuit on the rooftops, climbing up fire escapes to reach the ones higher up.

Thankfully, his vision was nothing short of excellent, and the rat had managed to watch the little truck hurriedly make its way to....

~*~

As the chibi had attempted to follow, and the rat had cast them an anxious look as they did so-he had finally come to the sickening conclusion that, in reality...

....he truly had no choice. If he told the chibi to stay put-even in a decent hiding place, his hide itched at the thought of leaving three four year old children on their own, children who would undoubtedly get antsy or anxious waiting.....

.....and then, would undoubtedly attempt to pursue the rat up very steep, slippery inclines they were still learning to master.....

* * *

After undergoing a short flight, he had managed to indeed, confirm, that the truck's destination had been the local childrens' hospital.

But knowing that hardly made him feel more reassured on Donatello's safety.

Although he now knew where the little one was being deposited, it would be tricky managing to find him, let alone getting in to have a decent search around the hospital quardents.

He recognized Don's unique scent quite well....but, in such an enormous place, with so very many people walking amok...

.......with a groan, he shook his head, biting the inside of his mouth.

The rat took several deep breaths as Raph cast a curious glance at the enormous building from beside him.

...if they had already discovered Donatello's true alias, then, they were all in trouble. Unless he knocked out a great deal of people and overcame any and all FBI or police agents....

....Donatello would....

He closed his eyes, feeling his heartbeat beginning to slow ever so slightly.

The odds were overwhelming. It would be nothing short of a miracle-a fantastic, absolute miracle....for him to pull it off competently.

With a slight, odd, halfhearted smile at the thought, he turned to face his sons as he quietly helped them down the fire escape. (Leo he had to help a bit more; the child was still a little uneasy when it came to heights) and glanced at the manhole cover as Mikey's hands inched towards it.

He gently clasped the surprised tot's hands in his own, stopping his action.

"My sons...."

He paused. All three pairs of eyes were on his.

"....I expect you three to await me and Donatello once I manage to procure him from the building. AWAIT, Raphael," he added as a stern afterthought at the horrified look on the red clad turtle's face.

"You will **not** follow me. Do NOT make that face, Leonardo-it will be difficult enough as it is breaking in alone. However, the task will be nothing short of nigh impossible to accomplish if I have to keep you three in vision at all times. Enough of that, Michelangelo."

The rat's tone became somewhat more gentle as he stooped, and wordlessly held his arms open as the three turtles made their way towards him for an embrace.

"Do not worry. I will bring him back-safe and sound. You will see."

With a slight sigh, he silently unhooked the manhole cover, and reached for one turtle at a time to softly lower into darkness.

Raph was last, and while there was an indignant, angry expression on his face, his eyes were still frosted with tears. Master Splinter's face softened, and he managed a small peck on the head for Raph before lowering him to the shadows below.

"Do not worry. He will not have to wait long, I should think."

~*~*~

So, what did you think? I'm still trying to find that right writing style....and this one is known as a pretty simple one. A little TOO simple, for my taste.....hrmmm.

Actually, hang on. I really DON'T like this style. At all. There's not nearly enough detail.

I'm going to revamp this fiction. Back in a second.

Whew. Much better. But still not quite the same....*Muses. Very interesting. I guess the writing style should simply flow with the situation at hand. Don't worry-we'll see a lot more action with these guys later. ;)*  



	5. Chapter 5

Shooting Fallen Stars

The Truth

~*~*~

Turtle tot fiction! Donatello-under extremely odd circumstances-is accidentally shipped off to the hospital on Christmas Eve as a PRESENT. A present going to a small, lonely child diagnosed with leukemia. Can Donatello help grant this suffering boy's greatest wish?

* * *

Hallo, everyone. I hope you're well. I actually have a few valid excuses this time for being so late! *Gasps.*

Unfortunately, the ACTs are coming up, so my guardians want me to start taking an eight hour seminar on what to expect and how to pass with flying colors (Or die a very excruciating death, according to my family) every Saturday for the next five weeks. Therefore, I must get nothing but high marks on this test (Mainly because colleges sniff around these things) and on my grades, because I most unfortunately got a D in one of my classes, and this has been deemed as unacceptable. Mainly, if I don't want my Qwerty (Still named the computer) and every document I own taken away, I need to bring every single class I have to an A or B. Also, I need to start looking at more universities to study at for four years, go on a diet (I'm going to have to join some sport's team next year, though I kind of lack the necessary coordination to be a successful athlete) and I've been told it may be a wise idea for me to undergo surgery for my back, legs, and neck this Summer to get rid of the melanoma that was never entirely taken off.

Whew! Ah, well. Que sera sera, as they say. I just need to work harder. *Goes off to cry.* I'm so, so sorry. I'm trying to close the door on as many projects as I can, I swear. I don't want to make people wait.....!

I also have a History SQ3R and a project that needs to be turned in on Thursday instead of Friday as usual (We have a half day! Yay! ^^) And I need to finish a project for my newest class, Child Development (Interesting....) and, for whatever reason, my Spanish project went missing, so I'm going to have to re-translate the segments after I finish a major update.

I KNOW I should not be slacking off, but I have a great number of projects, and I need to get workin'. Stat! I will be more busy then usual soon; and I will probably turn in my adapter so I don't get overly preoccupied with Fanfiction when I need to get studying. Grrr....I'm a lousy studier. Crud.

O.O Holy crow, this Author's Note is remarkably long....and most of it is just my schedule! Aggghh! Gomen Nasai! Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!

Whew. Okay. Bacccck to the fiction at hand, we just left off with Splinter going in to rescue poor Donny, who managed to hold the facade of being stuffed for a good while....but then, accidentally slipped. *Gulps.* Oh, no-Donatello's in for it now!

*Bursts into

* * *

_Quote:_

_"Oh, give us pleasure in the flowers today;  
And give us not to think so far away  
As the uncertain harvest; keep us here  
All simply in the springing of the year._

_Oh, gives us pleasure in the orchard white,  
Like nothing else by day, like ghosts by night;  
And make us happy in the happy bees,  
The swarm dilating round the perfect trees._

_And make us happing in the darting bird  
Tha suddenly above the bees is heard,  
The meteor that thrusts in with needle bill,  
And off a blossom in mid-air stands still._

_For this is love and nothing else is love,  
The which it is reversed for God above  
To sanctify to what far ends He will,  
But which it only needs that we fulfill."_

~*~

There are many ways to decipher if you've truly had-or hadn't-a bad day.

Perhaps it has to do with the little things, primarily-though the big things take their toll, as they seem to be the more recognized.

A little girl who got an A on her test and a cupcake at lunch may have decided she's had the best day ever.....

...till she trips on her way to the bus, skins her knee, and decides that it may have well the worst she's ever had.

You may have had a reasonable day that wasn't truly leaning for good OR for ill....and that's just fine with you.

....till you accidentally trigger a fight with your friend; one you most certainly did not intend to engineer, but one that nonetheless occurred, and left you not only feeling crummy, but absolutely lousy.

You may have lost a shoe you were especially fond of, and walked home (Or hopscotched, seeing as you are now minus one shoe) only to find that your father's gotten a raise at work, your mother bought you a new pair of shoes, and you're all going out to celebrate at a fancy restaurant.

Que sera, sera. Whatever will be, will be. You truly can't know until the final second of the day, and, seeing as you have far better things to do then spend every waking moment of your life staring intently at the nearby clock in the dead of night, counting down to 12:00 a.m and deciding, once the hour has chimed, whether or not anything has occurred to transfigure this day from a good day, a bad day, or a so-so day.

There are many types of days: Good days, wonderful days (Never a perfect day; for that simply does not exist, my dear) nice days, fair days, dso-so days, routine days, unpleasant days, days you'd rather not remember, and days that, were they a person, you'd gladly seize around the neck and shake repeatably until further notice.

But, if you happen to be Hamato Donatello, a little turtle who lives under the blanket of darkness, who WAS having a really rather lovely day by the rare treat he received in being able to visit the surface world, you will know that your day-especially when you've been mistaken for a toy, driven around half the city outskirts, and being taken to a hospital knowing that if you move so much as an eyelash, it's game over for you, being trapped in a room with a young ward, accidentally being jabbed in the chest cavity, and now being in a deadly silent room with a boy who knows you're no toy, well.....

......that day just might be classified as "bad" already.

Sad thing is, you can only believe it's going to get worse.

* * *

Yoshi froze, breathing hitched in his wan, thin chest, thick glasses steadily slipping from his face once again, and landing upon his lap.

Don ridgened violently, breath being let out in a loose whoosh of horror as his heart nearly stopped in midbeat.

Yoshi slowly turned to face the turtle he'd been lying beside for little over a good twenty minutes now, feeling violently queasy as he took in the small turtle...who had broken out into a cold sweat, absolutely petrified now as he mentally screamed at himself, over and over and over again.

Why?

Why, oh, _WHY_ couldn't he have swallowed that scream? Why couldn't he have stomached that painful jab and taken it?

But that didn't matter anymore. None of it mattered anymore.

Don's eyes rapidly flashed to the door and back, breathing ragged, heart hammering as the television peacefully droned on in the silence.

Once Yoshi screamed-and he most certainly would- he, Donatello, would have to bolt for it. Regardless of the people he would unknowingly frighten; regardless of the screams, regardless of the calls to the local authorities....

He had to get out. Get out-and get away.

To the darkness. The shadows didn't seem as foreboding when they were cradling you from people who wanted you dead.

Funny how it worked that way.

Yoshi was still stricken; Don had to ask himself whether he had gone into shock. After blinking a few times, he had to shake himself to rid the selfsame paralysis gripping at his insides.

He needed to run.

So why couldn't he move?

Why couldn't he BREATHE?

Why couldn't Master Splinter rush in and save him...as always?

Don closed his eyes, feeling on the verge of tears as Yoshi continued to stare at him, jaw dropped to a point to where Don had to dully ask himself whether or not there happened to be any stray flies in the room. He hoped, for Yoshi's sake, that there were not.

This time, the only once who could save Donatello....was himself.

* * *

Yoshi finally closed his slightly trembling mouth, opened it again, and then closed it, before, with a shaking sigh, closed his eyes.

Maybe the nurses had finally, accidentally overdosed his medication and left him hallucinating on looney tunes. In the morning, he'd wake up to find his Mother-and little sister-here to visit, as always.

Well...not so much 'always.' It WAS Christmas tomorrow, after all.

So why was he dreaming that a walking turtle that could say "Ouch!" was staring at him from his bed? Had he overdosed on the egg nog?

He swallowed, heart now literally pounding in his throat as he at last drew on his oversized spectacles once again, blinking as he did so.

The frightened to death turtle simply stared back at him, looking ready to be sick. In the midst of his own fear and confusion, Yoshi felt a small stab of pity.

What was the matter with him...or her? Nah. Yoshi decided inwardly that the turtle on his bed was a he. As if the situation were not dire...or simply cool enough already, he thought he might prefer the company of a male mutant chibi monster then a female mutant chibi monster.

(Yoshi was a little boy. Sue him.)

A sudden thought struck him as the two continued their deadpan stare, second after painful second dripping from the haunting chimes of the clock.

Yoshi opened his mouth to attempt to find a few, hoarse words....

....and a knock reverberated on the nearby door, making the two both jump.

~*~*~

Heh! Sorry I have to leave you, my dears-but the truth is, I have to go to tutoring again tonight. *Groans.* Yoshi has to be taken in for an X-ray...and Don's still stuck in the room...!

Adieu, friends. Sorry I ranted so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Shooting Fallen Stars

皆は小さいchibiを愛する! Donnyは勇敢で小さい精神、Yoshiに会う!

The Requiems of A Dreamer

~*~

Hallo, everyone! :D

I missed you. Sorry I took so long to update....:(.....been kinda busy. I need to study a great deal of oodle tonight for my History quiz and Spanish test tomorrow....so please, wish me luck.

This segment is dedicated to JoyJabbaNoid, a very kind new Fanfiction author who wrote _Three Candles For Donny_-a lovely chibi tale. I advise you check it out-because I know where you live.

.....I guess it's somewhere on Earth. ^^ But I could be mistaken.

And, as always, this chapter is also dedicated in Miss B's name.

Candles glow when the flame passes.

* * *

_Quote:_

_"Little stones make big mountains, _

_Little steps can cover miles, _

_Little acts of loving kindness,_

_Give the world its biggest smiles... _

_Little words can soothe big troubles,_

_Little hugs can dry big tears, _

_Little candles light the darkness, _

_Little memories last for years... _

_ Little dreams can lead to greatness, _

_Little victories to success, _

_It's the little things in life, _

_That bring the greatest happiness."_

* * *

~*~

_It was over._

The chibi swallowed, knowing hiding was futile as the door began to tremble ever so slightly. Yoshi would only give away his location in a matter of seconds.

His eyes darted to the window. But, for once, the chibi had no such equipment to aid him down....

.....over three stories in a public setting, down a slippery building, covered in snow.

Don gulped.

He had no rope on him. His bo would probably do him little good-and the turtle didn't relish the thought of taking on two innocent people.

His last option? RUN FOR IT.

But, even as he tensed, Don felt ready to be sick to his stomach as his mind echoed its panic with a reverberating intensity:

**_Master Splinter....!_**

_Yoshi continued to stare at him, face remarkably pale. Don swallowed, ready to burst into a flow of tears._

**_Father, help me!_**

~*~

* * *

He squeezed his eyes shut, biting back a slight whimper as he did so.

Yoshi's eyes widened to the size of saucers as the doorknob continued to tremble, ink black orbs flickering from the nearby door and to Donatello's petrified figure still next to him.

And, in a flash, he hurriedly threw his quilt over the astonished turtle's body, breathing quite ragged as he did so, his heart monitor still beeping loudly at a most disjointed pattern.

~*~*~

Don had stifled a gasp as Yoshi carefully covered Don's body with the appendages, and immediately straightened up once again, eyes immediately flying to the opening door.

The nurse walked in with a small smile, pushing a small cart in front of her as she awkwardly perched the door open with her foot, and awkwardly tugged the squeaky mechanism in back as the door solenmly swung shut. With a slight, brisk sigh, she turned to Yoshi with a small smile, glancing at the nearby clock as she did so.

The little scientist resisted the urge to fidget under the covers, nose tingling ever so slightly. The angle he was at had the sheets tickling his nose a bit.

But Don didn't dare move. Dumbfounded at his momentary good fortune, he managed to turn his head discreetly as he noted the nurse was commenting on the weather outside from the nearby window. Judging by the sounds of the wind rattling the glass, it was really coming down.

At least he had a small peephole now. He couldn't see much, but that certainly beat nothing at all.

To his surprise, the purple clad turtle felt a cold hand slip underneath the blankets as the nurse began to worriedly cluck over the snow still mercilessly barraging the Earth below.

If it wouldn't trigger certain pandaemonium, the turtle would slip into relieved tears. That, or hug the boy whose hand was now, upon finding Donny's tri-fingered hand, squeezing it.

Unable to move, unable to breathe, Don squeezed lightly back.

* * *

It would be a nightmare getting home tonight. As if Christmas Eve traffic were not bad enough.....

The nurse sighed wearily, and inwardly thanked heaven she was not working the late night shift tonight. That, and the glorious, beautiful, splendid fact that she had Christmas off. The holidays were never a guarantee of a break for the hospital staff.

She turned to Yoshi again, moving the dinner tray onto the hospital bed's mechanism with a slight _chink_, not noting how stiff the large-eyed boy had become, too busy discussing the hospital's holiday foods to note.

"....Basil told me the latkes were EXCELLENT this year, Yoshi, so I saved some from the staff party for Momo." She winked slightly, as Donny wondered what on Earth a latey or a lakey was.

"We placed them in the oven to keep them warm for now-but, once she arrives-"

At last, the nurse's voice trailed off, concerned brown eyes flickering upon Yoshi's pacer.

"Dear.....are.....is...."

She glanced at the clock again, and then, her brow creased slightly as she immediately checked her own watch upon her wrist, looking rather confused as she turned to face Yoshi, seemingly misinterpretating his rigidness for something else.

"Did.....Mariko show up yet, dear?" she asked, tone softening ever so slightly.

Don was still frozen under the sheets Yoshi had thrown over him, but his curious orbs flickered over to the nurse bending over Yoshi's rigid posture. Who was Mariko?

And, for that matter, who was Momo?

But the nurse was still talking. Don shifted gears for a moment or two.

"Past seven.....well...."

She sighed.

Your mother's a little later then usual..." she mused, pulling off the nearby cover of Yoshi's tray after handing him a small napkin with cutlery folded into it.

Feeling slightly wistful, Don recovered the Christmas Eve dinner his family usually enjoyed before Splinter all but took out the old broom, and shooed the chibis into bed, claiming that 'Santa' never came to homes full of wide awake children.

Don thought it was sporting of the man to squeeze down a manhole as well as a chimney, but that was another matter. His eyes were still transfixed on the boy.

Yoshi just managed a slight shrug, eyes downcast as he resolutely stared at his sweaty, clenched hands lying on the corner of the blanket still haphazardly covering his lap.

The nurse frowned slightly, and moved over to the young boy's side once again to squeeze his rather thin shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, dearheart. I'm sure Mariko will show up soon enough," she soothed, backing away with a soft smile.

"I've never known her to miss a day. Or....to miss a day and not phone in advance." She frowned, slightly.

"I do hope she and Momo weren't delayed on the bus lines...the roads are TERRIBLE..."

Don noted that Yoshi's face softened slightly, but he just nodded. That only seemed to serve

"Hon....you're heartrate's gone up a bit. Are you alright?"

Yoshi managed a weak smile.

"Yes," he mumbled, eyes still downcast, gaze anxiously flickering to Donny's little bulge underneath the quilt now and again. Looking genuinely concerned, he cast a small glance out the windowpane.

"Do you suppose they'll be here...soonish?"

The nurse managed a small laugh.

"Yep. Just keep heart, hon-they'll be here soon enough. Be sure a bit of sun and prayer'll do the world good."

She shook her head, still smiling.

"Though I'm not too sure of the 'sunshine' part till' Spring, it does come. Though, I wouldn't mind making tracks for Miami in the meantime."

As Yoshi laughed, her hand found the boy's forehead, her own scrunching up a bit.

"Yoshi....are you sure you're feeling alright? You're rather sweaty. And....you're a bit peaky looking, you know."

Yoshi just shrugged, managing a grin.

"Nah. I'm okay. Just hungry, I guess."

The nurse ruffled his raven spikes affectionately.

"Well, do us all a favor and eat up. Honestly, I don't think you could get any thinner...."

She exhaled slightly.

"Just use your beeper if you need anything. You know the drill. Oh-and Alex will be giving you your checkup tonight," she added lightly.

Don wondered if she noted the look of distaste that flashed on Yoshi's face, but she said nothing as she managed a slight wave, and left the room.

* * *

As the door quietly swung shut, Donny paused for a fraction of a heartbeat, then, uncertainly poked his head from the confines of the covers.

Yoshi was gazing at him once again, but his eyes were bright this time. He uncertainly extended a forkful of mashed potatoes towards Don, as if uncertain on whether or not the turtle would bite him.

"Potatoes?"

~*~*~


	7. Chapter 7

Shooting Fallen Stars

Queries

~*~*~

Hallo, bonjour, and konnichiwa, everyone. :D ^^ If I took awhile responding, that's my bad....Qwerty is still not working...and Aero runs into a pickle or two every day. *Sighs.*

Yup, still namin' the computers. :) I KNEW I shouldn't have watched The Brave Little Toaster when I was little, but noooooo. I kinda began to think my household appliances were looking at me...and judging me.....and preparing revolution....

O.O

......rather an odd topic to discuss, particularly early in the morning, but I digress.

Hooray! I don't have school today. ^^ That's always a lovely treat....though it doesn't make going back any easier. *Sighs.* Oh, well.

Finally, we have some sunshine where I'm at. :D It's been quite some time since I've heard the birds chirping.....I do hope Spring hurries along soon. Winter takes too long to go away.

On another note, seeing as I'm prattling on about absolutely nothing, I am very, very happy-chi today. One of my readers (And my oniichan ^^) drew me another picture for one of my fictions, Motherly Affection. *Blushes, hugs.* The little chibi exploit is called, _Bathtime_. :D

*Hugs, hugs, hugs.* Doomo arigatou gozaimasu, Mikell-nii. Leo looks adorable in his Panda-pajamas! Donny is in a little froggy towel....which makes him look more kawaii then usual....Raph's teddy towel reminds us that he IS one underneath....and, Mikey's....

*Giggles.* Sorry, Mikey!

And Harmony, I can't WAIT to see you publish your second turtle-fiction! :D Once MA is over, I need to get cracking on Paradise Lost. I'm going to have to boot some fictions out of the way, because I'm seriously tired of putting FOP and TMNT fictions on hiatus. Danny Phantom can quite honestly take a nap, regardless of what my poll says!

Well, candelight has rambled more then her fair share today. *Hugs.* Let's get on with the story, shall we? Some of Donny's misadventures in this place are based on my own when I was a long-term patient at an Indiana Children's Hospital when I was four.

Please, take care, everyone.

* * *

Quote:

If you'd correctly write in rhyme,  
Make equal feet to sound in time,  
For one small word will mar the chime  
And spoil the metre.  
As want of music is a crime,  
But sound is sweeter.

~*~

If you've experienced such an odd influx of emotions at that pace in one night, then let's have tea. We'll chat about it.

Yoshi anxiously patted the space beside him, eyes still twinkling like two stars as he took off his oversized spectacles, and, with a shaking hand, used his sleeve to wipe the dust away from the glass encircled by the frame.

Don swallowed, casting an uncertain glance at the small boy, who was still peering at him intently. There was still a deathly silence hanging about in the air.

The turtle knew he should feel grateful to the child for not giving him away-particularly when all it would have took was a good scream to have the physicians and security sprinting to his room....

......but now, the little chibi only felt slightly uncertain among the whisps of gratitude and relief making his shoulders sag slightly, and his eyes droop.

It had been a long night, and it wasn't even halfway close to being over and done with yet.

He still needed a way out.

~*~*~

Finally, as Donny shyly crawled over to the space on the bed next to the boy, he swallowed, and finally managed two halting words.

".....thank you," he murmured, still gazing at the white flakes fluttering about outside. It was still really coming down.

Yoshi started, his fork falling back into his tray with a slight plop as he yanked his head around to face the purple clad turtle once again, so quickly that he crikked his neck ever so slightly. Wincing, and shaking it off, his spectacles fell off from his face yet again, landing directly into his jello salad with a slight _plunk_. But Yoshi paid no mind, only noting a few seconds later that his jaw had dropped, and he had left it hanging off of its hinges, astonishment rippling through his small frame.

~*~

Finally, Yoshi gasped, and slowly began to shake his head in disbelief, his eyes fixed on Don.

".....you talk?"

Don managed a slightly embarassed look, and shifted his gaze to his lap. But Yoshi was having none of that as slowly, a brilliant smile began to cross his features.

He slowly inhaled and exhaled, keeping his gaze carefully trapped on Don all the while as he did so. Finally, once he had seemingly gathered his wits together, he clenched small fists, looking rather as if he were restraining himself from something.

"....I'm not dreaming, am I?" he asked at last, still staring at the blankets woven around his fingertips.

Don frowned slightly at this.

"Wouldn't I be the one dreaming?"

Yoshi shook his head slightly.

"No. I'm me and you're......." he faltered for a minute. "You, so if I were you and you were me, THEN we'd be dreaming."

Don tipped his head slightly to the side, puzzlement beginning to furrow his brow ever so slightly.

"Um.....If I were you, I'd be asking if I were dreaming, which you just did. But if you were me, then we'd both know we can't know whether or not we're dreaming until we actually wake up. Who dreams about being in a dream?"

Yoshi just shrugged thin shoulders, enormous smile on his slightly crooked face. The effect should have been a rather awkward one, but Don liked it. It was a right look for the...Yoshi. That was his name, wasn't it?

But Don was yanked out his reverie as Yoshi simply cheerfully answered, "I dunno. Someone who watches too much TV."

The turtle cracked a small smile at that one, and even a giggle as Yoshi playfully poked the yellow plating on his chest, smile still wide as he drew back.

".....okay. So, we kinda somethin' or other got close to sayin' neither of us are dreaming." His smile faltered somewhat.

".....does this mean I'm not on chemo again?"

Now, it was Don's term to be confused. He shifted an uncertain glance at the boy, faintly pondering, once again, why the child was in the hospital in the first place.

"Uh....what's chemo?" He squeaked, faintly noting that Yoshi's mouth had twitched slightly at the word. But not, he recognized, in a good way.

Yoshi paused, opened his mouth, seemed to think better of it, then slowly shook his head.

".....nothing. So....I'm not under surgery again-"

Don's instant reflex to continuously fire questions flared up once more, but he decided to hold them until Yoshi finished speaking. It didn't seem quite nice to ask him, anyhoo.

".....and, well, you're not another chemo-induced dream."

His hand shakingly approached Don's shoulder, and then, jerked away, the expression on the young Japanese boy's face slightly anxious.

".....t-that is....are you?"

Don only cast the boy a baffled look. Why would Yoshi be afraid of him? He owed the boy his safety-if not his life-this far into the whole mess. The least he could do was let Yoshi confirm it.

With a slight shake of his head, Don placed his small hand on Yoshi's arm. The boy tensed for a minute, before relaxing at the tri-fingered touch.

"....gee. You're kinda chilly," he noted.

Don just shrugged, managing another smile as he did so.

"...well....kinda goes with bein' a turtle. Cold-blooded," he explained patiently, when Yoshi cast him a curious glance. "It's nice enough in the summer, but it always gets worse for us in the winter. You see-"

But Don abruptly stopped, feeling ready to slap himself. He mentally groaned, and bit his lip as he trailed off.

Splinter wouldn't be too pleased if he told Yoshi EVERYTHING. Though he owed the boy, he owed it to his family's sake to stop anything crucial from spilling out.

But, from Yoshi's intake of breath, Don had to cringe.

Looks like he failed round one.....

~*~*~

Yoshi began to laugh weakly, shaking his head once more.

".....winter? Does that you mean you live here?"

Now it was Don's turn to startle again.

"In the hospital? No, you see, I accidentally-"

But Yoshi was now far too excited, and cut him off as he resumed speaking.

"Nooo. On Earth. Do you live on Earth?" he quickly fired, not noting the strange look Donatello was currently giving him. "I like to read about the universe, but you wouldn't survive somewhere as cold as Neptune, would you? Or on Mars' freezing half? You wouldn't be able to breathe, even if the temperature or pressure didn't kill you. There's no atmosphere. Do you need to breathe?"

Don attempted to answer.....but was thwarted, once more.

"Do you live on this planet? If not, that makes you an alien, right?"

Yoshi was getting more excited by the second.

"And, if you ARE an alien, are you and your kind going to invade us and have a winner-takes-all-showdown in New York or Tokyo with a bunch of super heroes?"

This kid would get along just fine with Mikey. Don finally found his voice again.

And, to his surprise, found himself giggling.

* * *

Yoshi looked slightly disappointed when the turtle patiently explained that he and his so called kind were not about to invade the Earth and attempt to destroy life as we know it. We can hardly blame Yoshi-that would put a damper in anyone's day.

Yoshi drew back onto his pillows slightly, looking slightly shrewd as he at last pulled his spectacles out of his food, reached for a nearby rag on the table beside his bed, and began to wipe the murky glasses again. Don was not at all sure why he continued to wear the mechanics, seeing as the glasses simply kept falling past his nose. The bridge was simply too big for a boy his age.

The boy spoke again, sounding lightly confused.

"....okay. So....you were born on Earth?"

Now, he sounded a bit skeptical. Not that Don could blame him.

"Are there more of you? Where on Earth do you live? Where CAN you live? Cause, uh, not to be rude or anythin', but...." Yoshi trailed off, looking slightly abashed.

Don frowned slightly.

".....I know what you're saying," he said at last, quietly looking at his interlocked fingers as he thoughtfully bit his lip.

Could he trust Yoshi?

After managing a small glance at the boy, and, deciding he could so far to a degree, Don at last piped up.

"....somewhere dark. And...somewhere safe. Kinda. It's pretty murky, and lots of bad stuff can happen to you if you're not careful, but my Sensei just says we'll have to follow his lead for a bit, till we can really learn how to do it without having to hold Sensei's hand all the time."

Yoshi continued to look at him, his glasses already quite clean, but he was still wiping them.

".....someplace...dark?" He quipped, curiousity beginning to flood inside his stoamch once again.

"....d'you mean....like a cave?"

Well, Don hadn't been expecting that, but he managed a small nod.

"Sorta. More like a network of them, actually."

Yoshi whistled slightly, breathing in sharply before readily exhaling.

"......whoa. That's seriously cool stuff. Who's your 'sensei?'" he quipped, hoping he wasn't making the turtle uncomfortable.

"That's your...teacher, right? Um...."

Yoshi was wondering if he was perhaps asking a little too much. Don seemed keen to keep the subject off of himself, but Yoshi was a naturally curious child, and very much wanted to know more.

"....is your Sensei....a he...or a she?"

Don managed a smile.

"He," he said simply. No danger in simply saying that, was there?

Yoshi took a sip of water from a nearby flask of water on the table, and offered the second cup to Don. After carefully noting that Yoshi had already sipped the water, Don accepted it with a gentle murmur of thanks.

Mimicking a doll for hours on end and experiencing wholly terror could seriously make a fellow thirsty.

~*~*~

Yoshi thoughtfully pondered his next question, taping the glass of his cup lightly as he did so.

"....so....your....teacher, right? Is he a turtle, too?"

Don sipped the cool liquid, sighing inwardly as the water trickled down his throat. His mouth had been so dry, he hadn't even noticed he was parched. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking back at the boy.

"....my Dad?" he asked hesitantly.

Yoshi raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Don fidgeted a little.

"Um.....well....he IS my teacher, too....but he's not a turtle. He's a rat."

~*~*~

This was getting more perplexing by the minute.

Yoshi had been about to ask how it was physically possible for a warm blooded creature like a rat could possibly father something even remotely close to an amphibian. but that merely seemed rude to ask, so he let the subject drop.

A moment later, he went bright red.

"Aaah! I'm sorry...."

He blushed. Don cast him a concerned look as Yoshi fidgeted.

"I...uh.....didn't ask your name," he commented at last, looking slightly abashed as Don turned his head to look at him more carefully.

"It's....just....I...well, uh, y'see...."

After it slowly dawned on the turtle where the boy was getting at, Don smiled lightly, and waved his hands about.

"....it's okay. My name's Donatello....but you can call me Don or Donny. Either's good. You're....Yoshi, right?"

He extended his hand slightly. Of course, Don was not at all accustomed to human mannerisms, but he'd read about this sort of thing in a book, once. It only seemed polite.

Yoshi managed a relieved grin, nodded, and took the hand, Don's eyes flickering onto the IV needle still in his arm.

Ouch. Don's pulse began to beat faster at the thought of a needle, throbbing in sympathy as the two at last lowered their hands.

Didn't that hurt to have that....thing in him....?

~*~*~

As Yoshi granted him another smile, and Don grinned, the boy clapped his hands together.

"So...alrighty. We got that settled. Let's eat."

He paused.

"Actually....let's eat....and, well, maybe you could tell me something, Donny. If you don't mind, that is," he added, rather quickly.

"What's that?"

Yoshi stirred around his macaroni and cheese, looking slightly crestfallen.

"How'd the heck did you end up in my room again.....?"

~*~*~

* * *

It had been a long story, and a confusing one at that. Luckily, Yoshi was an intent listener, so, as Don had been forced to give in to his grumbling stomach, inbetween bites of.....rather....not the best food, coming from a young turtle who had grown up scavenging the scraps of humanity, he managed to speak, sounding slightly incredulous towards the end.

"....and, uh, well....here we are," he finished, albeit somewhat lamely as he helped himself to a roll, wincing slightly.

Yep-Master Splinter's cooking was SO much better then this stuff.

Yoshi only continued to stare at him, mouth dropping once again. Don had to note, that while the action was disconcerting, it was much better then being addressed with a scream. Which reminded him.....

He still had to get home. He still had to get back to the others.

Right now. Or, at the very least, as soon as possible. It was_ Christmas Eve. _Who in their right minds wanted to spend it all alone?

His eyes flickered, and lowered sadly, before hope fluttered in his subconcious, and he hazarded a quick glance at the boy, who had a small, thoughtful frown unfurling on what had been seconds ago cemented features.

".....okay. So, we need to find a way to sneak you outta here," the boy commented, more to himself then the turtle still watching him, wide eyed. He adjusted his glasses ever so slightly, face deathly serious.

"....well...."

He cast a doubtful look out the window.

"I dunno about outside. Even if we managed to make you a rope out of sheets, it wouldn't be long enough to make it all the way down to a distance where you could jump. Even if you could, it'd be slippery, and-"

"....not too great of an idea to try on a public building," muttered Don, feeling slightly disappointed. They were next to the road...where Christmas Eve traffic was still rushing in from Time Square.

Nope, that was a no-go.

Yoshi must have noted Don's distress, because he patted the turtle's shoulder for a minute or two before resting his chin in his hand, brow furrowed ever so slightly.

"....alright....well....I can't really sneak you out myself, Don," he said helplessly, still frowning at the floor.

"I...well, I'm not scheduled to really get to go home till mid-January, and, while you could probably play toy awhile they were wheeling me out, I'm not sure if I cou-"

Don had gasped.

"MID-JANUARY?! Yoshi, I can't wait that long! I gotta get home! Tonight! Now!"

The boy swallowed, his mind becoming a bit hazy as his pulse beat began to increase.

"Okay, okay. I getcha," he soothed, anxiously noting that the turtle seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilation.

"I'll think of somethin', I promise. You'll be outta here in a heartbeat. Just, uh....uh....."

Yoshi racked his brains.

There was no going out the front door unless someone who could walk in and out of the hospital without notice would take him, knowingly or ignorant. There were seven fire escapes on the floor-but Don would still be seen from a distance on the ladders. The windows were too bright-they'd give the turtle away in a heartbeat. Someone was always rushing in or out of this place. It was one of the numerous reasons Yoshi had grown to hate it so much.

He thought quickly.

Could he give Don to Mariko and pray she wouldn't notice that he was...nothing short of very much alive? There wasn't too much of a hope and a prayer there. Mariko was a little too bright that way. _Mothers._

Even if she by some cosmic miracle DIDN'T recognize the turtle, he'd still have to find a way out of the hotel. As if sneaking out a hospital wasn't hard enough.....

Then, there was Momo. Knowing her, she'd tug Donny to her room, pull out her dolls, and Donny to sit through the traumatizing ordeal of a tea party, she'd tug out her children's makeup bag-the very one she had received for the holidays from the hospital, and-!

BANG.

Yoshi froze, as did Donny, who fell against the pillows in his prior position as a toy impersonation as the door flew open.


	8. Chapter 8

Shooting Falling Stars

Unexpected Findings

~*~*~

Hallo, everyone. Am hoping you are well. :D Forgive me for taking so long to update....been kinda busy. Darn need for tutoring....

*Goes red, clears throat.* Ahem! Sorry. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this new development.

Please, take care, everyone.

* * *

_Quote:_

_"IF I can stop one heart from breaking,_

_I shall not live in vain;_

_If I can ease one life the aching,_

_Or cool one pain,_

_Or help one fainting robin_

_Unto his nest again,_

_I shall not live in vain."_

_~*~_

It didn't seem likely that this turtle was ever going to get a break.

So thought the frightened little turtle as he flopped back onto the pillow, his eyes retaining a glassy blankness as he began to resume staring peerlessly at the ceiling once again, his heart pounding like a disjointed metranome.

Yoshi placed a hand on the frozen turtle's shoulder, nearby heart pacer beginning to beep, perhaps, a bit more urgently now as the young Japanese boy's heart rate picked up at a higher tempo. He wildly glanced at the floor-where the covers had been cast off some few feet away. He mentally moaned.

There was no hiding his new companion this time. Desperate, Yoshi felt like growling as the door slid open, and a little pair of feet began to mosey in.

A pair of...very familiar, little bare feet. Yoshi stopped breathing for a moment or so.

And then, he relaxed, exhaling slightly as the poor boy leaned up against the covers, his pale face beginning to retain some of its former colour.

Oh.

It was her again.

~*~

Donny had noted that a small shadow began to appear on the floor, but he didn't dare move his eyes from the ceiling for one microsecond. He now felt like whimpering as he quickly noted that Yoshi had let out a small sigh, and had closed his eyes from beside him.

Now, more then ever, he wanted to go home. He chanced a slight swallow, hoping the sweat beginning to bead at his forehead wouldn't give him away. Don felt ready to be sick out of uncertainty.

....were Yoshi's actions signaling a good thing, or a bad thing....?

~*~

Yoshi leaned up from his pillows, propping himself up on a rather thin elbow as a little girl with a crown of hazel hair began to make her way into the room, a small box clutched beneath her arms, and a slight smile on her expression as she uncertainly began to traipse over to the bed, humming tunelessly.

The boy managed a slight grin himself, though he still felt rather weak. Honestly, if his heart didn't stop dead one more time tonight, he'd recall it as nothing short of a sheer miracle. His large eyes glanced over a slightly trembling turtle, and sympathy nodded his brow once more.

....though, judging by the nervous wreck Donny was......he'd hadn't felt anything yet.

He glanced over to the little girl once again, sighing lightly as he pushed the bed tray away, no longer very hungry at all.

"Leah? Leah, what are you doing here?"

Don assumed that the little girl's face must have fallen somewhat, for Yoshi quickly amended his statement.

"...not that I'm not glad to see you, of course," he commented, managing another, rather more sure smile as he leaned over the bedsheets, adjusting his glasses ever so slightly with trembling fingertips. Don noted Yoshi had a habit of doing that whenever he got nervous.

The boy began to speak again to the little girl in a hospital gown, after quickly glancing at the clock.

"Isn't it time for you to go to bed? Kate says Santa won't come unless you're asleep."

Leah's face contorted into a slight pout as she awkwardly heaved her box more tightly into her arms, accidentally causing the small thing to slide a bit as she at last spoke.

"But Santa's not comin' this year. Paul says that the hospital's got no chimney."

Leah sounded on the verge of tears as Don dared to take a better, discreet glance at the girl staring at the boy still perched on the bed. Apparently, she hadn't noticed Don yet-so troubled sounded she. Don felt a twinge of pity.

Leah looked to be about five or six, with light blond...or brown, he could not tell which-hair. Her eyes were a light, oak brown, and she had rather skinny ankles, with a dull, paper bracelet around her alabaster wrist.

She was dressed in a light, fluorescent green, hospital gown, with little cows decorating the small dress busily jumping over a crescent moon. From behind her, she had been dragging a little bunny alongside her by the ear, also in a minature hospital gown-but the plush bunny was perching on the ground next to her feet as she struggled to keep her box off of the ground. Noting that the bow on the box top kept catching the light, Don faintly wondered what it was.

Yoshi smiled at the little girl, and leaned over slightly, casually keeping Donny away from view as the small girl struggled to pull herself onto the bed, and, at last, with a shake of his head, helped pull Leah up onto the corner of the mattress. It didn't look very difficult.

At last, he spoke.

"Santa can use the front door. Me and Mama's and Momo's room doesn't have a chimney, either. Mama just says he comes in by using the janitor's closet."

Leah still looked uncertain as she lugged her box onto the bed with a slight thump.

"Y-You sure? Cause I....um....Miffy would be very sad if Santa didn't come." She gestured to the rabbit she tugged onto the bed beside her, having it sit on her lap as she absentmindedly played with a faded ear. Don faintly remembered Raph calling Mikey's old stuffed Lion 'battered hunk of faded junk', but Splinter said the lion had simply been loved.

.....and Raph still went to sleep with his ancient stuffed wolf, anyhow....

Don had to suppress a giggle as the girl began to resume speaking.

"Miffy wants Santa to come, and bring something pretty for her to wear. All of the other guys in Miffy's class have pretty things for Chrissmus and Harmo.....Haannn..."

Yoshi laughed slightly, still keeping his back on Donatello.

"Hanukkah? Well.....since when does Miffy go to school?"

Leah simply shrugged, and began to make the little bunny dance about, her hands clutching old paws.

"Since awhile ago. The class always takes a picture 'fore Winter break, so Mrs. H can hang it up to look at for the New Year, when everyone' comes back. But Miffy didn't get to be in it, and it made her very sad. So Miffy's Mommy asked Mrs. H if they could take 'nother picture, and Mrs. H says yes, so Miffy wants to look pretty, like everyone else."

Yoshi's eyes flickered.

"That was kind of her," he murmured, patting the small girl on the head before patting the bunny's aged back. "But I thought Mrs. H was YOUR teacher?"

Leah blanched a bit.

"This....this is a DIFFERENT Mrs. H," she said seriously, resuming patting Miffy's faded fur again as Yoshi nodded quite seriously. Her eyes bore into Miffy's hospital gown, and she clutched her box to herself.

"Miffy got sick when I did, so she had to come to the hospital too. And Miffy lost some of her fuzz, like I did."

Her hand wandered to the crop of hair on her head, and Don dimly noted that, from what he knew of girls (Which was generally nothing but those of the females he'd seen on Master Splinter's fairly Soap Opera Daily) they tended to have longer hair. Or ribbons. Or, confess after masquerading as your second cousin three times removed and your Father's brother on his Mother's side, that they were NOT, indeed, your second cousin three times removed and your Father's brother on his Mother's side, but your half sister.

His thoughts meandered to the little girl with the short crop of gold about on her head once again. Why had she cut it so short? Was it the newest trend circulating New York?

Leah crawled over to Yoshi's lap, and the boy uncertainly patted her about the shoulders as she continued to caress Miffy's ear, as if comforting the rabbit.

"I...I dun' care if Santa comes or not," she said bravely, staring determinedly at the nearby door. "But Miffy is nice. Santa should come for her, and, she's tried to be good, so it'd be nice if Santa wouldn't forget her."

_I wouldn't_, thought Don faintly. It wasn't the last time he'd rather wished he had some semblance to everyone else. But it made having four others just like you all the more reassuring.

Yoshi just shrugged.

"Well....your Mom told me she was at Macy's this weekend," he said matter of factly, glancing at the window to get a better look at the enormous shopping mall beset with a firestorm of lights from across the hospital street. He managed a slight, mischeivious smile as he drew back, the girl's curious gaze still upon him.

"She probably mentioned to Santa when he was visiting there that Miffy was a very....uh....good rabbit," he commented, somewhat lamely as he patted Miffy's head once again.

Leah leaned her chin in her hands, Miffy now in her lap.

"Um...did she put in a word for me, too?"

Immediately, the little girl froze at her slip, and primly drew herself up to her full height.

Which, still saying, wasn't very much.

"....not that I care," she added quickly, doing her best to sound offhanded. "Just...if....I'd been good, too, and, if Santy weren't very too busy."

Yoshi just grinned.

"I think you're very pretty, with or without a new dress, Lea. But I don't think you'll be disappointed come tomorrow morning."

The little girl flushed slightly, looking indignant.

"Not for ME. For Miffy," she commented matter-of-factly, gesturing to the bunny cradled in her arms once again.

"But Santa will still come? You're sure?"

Yoshi just dimly nodded.

"...yeah. If he goes over to your house first, he'll drop Paul's gifts off first and read your Mother's note that you're still in the hospital for a little bit. So, he'll either land his sleigh on the roof and leave your...er....and Miffy's gifts with the nurses, or, he'll leave them with your Mom or Dad to bring over when they come visit you and Miffy. Then, you guys will go out for the day, because you have a signed permission slip."

Was it just Donny, or did Yoshi sound, perhaps, a bit wistful?

"....then, before they have to take you back here, you and Miffy will spend the entire day at your Aunt's house, then, you'll go out for dinner. I'm sure Miffy will look very pretty."

Evidently, Leah hadn't noticed Yoshi's tone, and simply wriggled with delight from where she sprawled on the bed.

"That sounds very ni-"

She paused, glancing slightly over Yoshi's shoulder. The boy immediately shifted his back over Donatello's still rigid form....

....too late. Leah's eyes widened as she took in the frightened turtle's form.

She was silent for a minute or two. Yoshi froze.

And then, she began to squeal.

~*~

Yoshi frantically attempted to squeeze his hand over Leah's mouth, but to no avail. The girl simply wriggled away, her brown eyes now sparkling.

"Oooh! Ooooooh! Yoshi, what is it? What is it? Who is he?"

Yoshi swallowed, and began to tug her twitching fingers away from the still figure, but the little girl was relentless. Impatiently, she brushed him off, and crawled over to the pillows on the bed, reaching for Donny's waist.

The turtle had been readying himself to leap off the bed, his muscles immediately coiling for readying impact. But, just as Yoshi began to began to beg her to keep quiet, a pair of arms enfolded a startled Don's chest.

And, began to squeeze the life out of him.

* * *

Yoshi watched, bewildered as Leah happily began to, with a marvelous amount of strength for a little, hospitalized girl, pulled the turtle whose eyes were now watering from the effort he was giving not to gasp as she cuddled the small turtle to her, murmuring softly as she absentmindedly patted his shell.

"Feels real," she muttered, patting Don lightly on the bandana, only to have her hand trail down to his yellow crest on his chest.

Now, Don was biting back giggles as the girl casually tickled him, not quite sure if he wanted to cry out from fear, from the fact that Leah was still constricting his lungs in an unbearably hard, vice like grip-

...or the fact that she was tickling him unmercilessly.

Yoshi opened his mouth, closed it, adjusted his spectacles, and attempted to speak again as Leah affectionately brought Miffy to Don's face, pressing the plush rabbit's nose to the turtle's cheek lightly as she turned a bright face to Yoshi.

"Is him real? He feels real. He's cute!Did Santa come early and bring you that? What's his name? He's cute. Where'd he come from? If Santa found him or made him, d'you think he'd get me one, too?"

She eyed the shaking turtle's purple mask.

"Does he come in pink?" she asked wonderingly, trailing her fingers up Don's arm slightly. "He's soft. And silky, too."

Don cast Yoshi a pleading look that clearly said "Save Me" as she affectionately cuddled him once more.

The boy swallowed, now doing his best to not burst out laughing. It would only upset Donatello and get Leah more hyped up on him then she already was.

"....uh....yeah. Santa brought him for me," he said weakly, picking up a discarded Miffy, hoping he could later plea bargain for Don's return as he patted the rabbit's little tail.

"He...uh...made a mistake in the delivery route, and dropped him off early. He'll be back later tonight with...everyone else's stuff. He says he's very sorry. Santa's not perfect, y'know."

Leah's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Santa was here?!"

Quite seriously, Yoshi nodded, doing his best to keep a straight face, and not crack as he so vehemently wanted to.

"Yeah....but Santa is on a tight schedule. So, he WILL be back...once a certain someone goes to sleep...."

Immediately, Leah hugged Donny one more time, and hurriedly reached for Miffy, who was still on Yoshi's pajamed lap.

"Kay, kay. I'll go to sleep."

She tipped her head curiously as she took in the little turtle's face.

"But what's his name?"

At this, Yoshi bit his lip, wondering if there'd be any harm in telling her. Glancing down at the turtle and deciding that he had not been considerably maimed by this point, he decided there probably wasn't much harm in telling her.

"....his name is Donatello. He's....a very special turtle."

Leah blinked.

"Donatello? That's a dumb name. You should name him Danny. Or Donny. Or Justin Jake Steel. That sounds cool."

She paused again, and she glanced at the nearby box still on the bed.

"Why is he here? Is he sick, like Miffy?"

Robotically, Yoshi nodded. It was only eight, and he still felt like he'd had half a generation of his life fall away from panic. Anything he could do to get Leah safely into bed so he could help Don out of this joint was fair play, by this point.

Leah cast the turtle a sad look, and brought him into another hug once again.

"Poor Danny Donny Justin Jake Steel. Don't be sad. Don't be as'cared of nothin'. You'll be home, soon."

Unexpected emotion tightened Donny's throat as Leah withdrew, and opened her nearby box, discarding the ribbon as she did so.

"I'm glad my uncle sent me this," she remarked, impatiently rifling through the box's contents. "Normally, I'm kinda sick of doctor stuff, but I think Danny Donny Ju....Don could use something pretty, like Miffy. I'm just glad Uncle Roy got the wrong size for this one. It won't fit Miffy, but I think Donny will look VERY pretty in a doctor's uniform or a Russian Ballerina's t-"

The door opened once again, and Leah jumped slightly as a redheaded young woman skeptically cast the three on the bed a slight, self bemiserating, smile.

"Leah....? Ah, I knew you'd be here."

Shaking her head slightly, the woman stepped in, hands on her hips as Leah hurriedly scurried off of her bed with her box and rabbit in her hands.

"With Yoshi again? Oh, sweetie, you know you're not supposed to leave your room-not at this time of night."

Leah shook her head.

"But Miffy had to see Yoshi! And she had to meet Donny! Right away! I jus' followed her!"

The nurse nodded again, looking more amused then anything else.

"Donny, huh?"

The little girl nodded.

"Yes. Yoshi's turtle. From Santa."

She gestured absentmindedly at the frozen turtle now clutched in Yoshi's arms, and made Miffy's small paw wave slightly.

"She likes Donny. And she HAD to see Yoshi, so she would know if Santa was comin'. I jus' took her in here."

The nurse nodded again, but her expression did seem a bit softened.

"...I see. Well...no harm done, I suppose. Now come along, sweet pea. Is Miffy done, here?" She cast Yoshi a small wink.

Leah nodded quite seriously.

"Yeah. She is. But she's thirsty, and won't be able to sleep later on unless she has a glass of milk before sleep."

Leah's stomach rumbled slightly. "And a cookie," she noted, as the nurse just smiled once again, before taking the small girl by the hand, and leading her away.

~*~

* * *

With a slight sigh, Don leaned against the pillows, drawing a hand over his eyes as the nurse shut the door with a slight thud.

"Awww....I don't think I'm goin' to make it out of this place alive!"

Yoshi just laughed.

"Sorry 'bout that, Don. It's just that.....well, Leah will be Leah. She drops in on pretty much everyone in our wing-'cept Elsa."

Naturally inquisitive, Don shyly helped himself to a bite of mashed potato as Yoshi gently offered him a spoonful, and, after swallowing, fired another question with a slight frown.

"Who's Elsa? Why doesn't Leah visit her?"

Yoshi just frowned slightly, before shrugging.

"....Elsa will be Elsa, too," he said blankly, helping himself to a sip of water. He seriously needed to clear his head after yet another scare.

"She's a girl in our ward-but she doesn't like to talk to people. Now," Yoshi commented, clearly wishing to change the subject by this point, a factor Don readily noticed.

"Leah's been here for awhile, now. She has metastatic hepatoblastoma-but her doctors say she might be ready to leave in two weeks."

Don turned his head to the side ever so slightly.

".....metastatic....hepatoblastoma....?" He said carefully, a feat his brothers could never replicate.

"What does THAT do?"

Yoshi turned back to his latkes, and moodily stabbed one with a fork.

"....it's cancer....but for the liver. She can get around alright, but she still gets sick pretty often. They treat her with chemotherapy, which...kinda made her hair fall out a bit. But it's growing back-just in a different color. It was kinda reddish before-but this shade is nice, too."

Yoshi swallowed, seemed to have felt he might have said too much, and embarassedly returned to his jello salad. But Don lowered his spoon lightly.

"....you say it's been...awhile...since Leah's been here. How long is that?"

Yoshi paused, and took a small sip of water. Lowering the small cup, he stared determinedly at the nearby TV, which had already been shut off sometime ago.

".....two years."

~*~

Don's eyes lowered, and he too, lowered his spoon. He wasn't very hungry anymore.

"....but her family comes to see her, right?" he spoke up hopefully, noting that the chill in the room had become rather palpable in aura.

"Will they be coming for her tomorrow? On Christmas?"

Yoshi's eyes grew tight, but he managed a gentle smile as he nodded. Don smiled in return.

"That's good. I hope she has a good time. Personally, I like her, but she's..."

He stretched aching muscles slightly, wincing as he did so.

"....she's got one heck of a grip!"

Yoshi just chuckled.

"Yeah. At least she hasn't decided to play your doctor yet and paste you with bandages. I woke up one morning, looking like I'd just been mauled by a cat!"

Don giggled-and, then, a slight crackling sound made its way into the room as the nearby loudspeaker on the wall began to rumble slightly.

Yoshi raised an eyebrow as a male voice began to filter its way into the ward, Don casting an admiring glance at the cerbomechanics of the sound waves emanating to the other side.

....though, if he had a look at it, he might be able to stop making it crackle so much....

But there wasn't time to think of that now. Don cast a curious glance at Yoshi as the voice began to speak:

"**Yoshi? Son-are you feeling okay? We've been detecting some pretty high heartrates from you tonight.**"

Yoshi exhaled softly.

"I'm okay. Is my Mom here, yet?"

A pause.

"**.....no, not yet....but don't worry. The bus is probably just a little late. But, before they do show up, I think it best if we do some screening tests, tonight. Just to make sure everything's tip-top. I'll wheel you down in a bit."**

The boy cast a look down at his feet, but he said nothing. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, as a plan began to formulate in his mind.

"....kay, Alex. But can I bring my new....toy with me?"

A surprised pause. Don cast his new friend a startled glance as the voice continued.

**"Sure, kiddo, no problem."**


	9. Chapter 9

Shooting Falling Stars

The Night Sky Is The Ceiling of Heaven

小さい蝋燭は愛情のある炎から白熱を受け取る。 すべてはついに、よくある。

~*~

Bonjour, everyone! *Winces.* I beg your forgiveness for taking so long to return for an update. It's completely my fault. I beg your pardon. D: School, new developments....and life....are definitely taking up more precedence in my life then ever before. *Sighs slightly.*

*Goes red.* B-But that's no excuse! I'm very sorry! Very! Which is why I've sworn to work once a day (I'll set my alarm for four, and get a small kick start ^^) and, to only update my poor, neglected turtle stories!

*Hugs them close, and cries slightly.* Again, I am sorry. D: While I do enjoy Danny Phantom, I admit, our favorite team holds a very special place in my heart. *Pats Danny's head before sending him and his friends off on a vacation cruise to the Caribbean.*

O.O

C-Caribbean...?

_**Wait, Danny!**_ Please, take me with you! *Giggles.*

Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles. Quite thankfully-as I doubt I could have crafted something that from the eighties to the next generation holds a special place for each of us. ^^

_~*~ _

_Quote: _

_"At evening when I go to bed _

_I see the stars shine overhead; _

_They are the little daisies white _

_That dot the meadow of the Night. _

_And often while I'm dreaming so,_

_ Across the sky the Moon will go; _

_ It is a lady, sweet and fair, _

_Who comes to gather daisies there. _

_ For, when at morning I arise, _

_ There's not a star left in the skies;_

_ She's picked them all and dropped them down _

_Into the meadows of the town." _

_ ~*~

* * *

_

A soft puff of steam escaped into the air as the rat exhaled softly, onyx eyes glinting slightly as he turned ever so slightly to face the shadows, a sharp frown harpooned on his face as he made a small hand gesture to the three pairs of large eyes staring at him from around the ventilation systems.

He knew they understood well enough. He only hoped they could only comprehend how crucial it was that they remained outside-near the piping on the opposite roof. They were small enough to squeeze behind the metallic box-and escape notice from the freeway below, full of people hastily making their way home or on some other last minute, holiday venture.

Splinter repeated the gesture-one he had mimicked enough when the children were still residing in....ah.....what did people call it? His 'bachelor pad' that had been his nest for a short period of time?

He shook off the thought, repeating the gesture once more: Stay.

Michelangelo blinked, and the small turtle stared at him indignantly, but he only managed a reluctant nod as Splinter turned to face the ventilation system once again, bracing himself for what he was about to do next before hazarding a quick glance back at the small turtles anxiously staring at him from a distance. His countenance softened ever so slightly, and he bobbed his head in a slight nod before resuming his conquest of the first grating.

Heaven forbid those three follow him. It would be a tight squeeze into the cable chamber as it was! Then, it was a matter of finding Donatello's scent-and praying-praying beyond what Splinter could comprehend as feasible hope-that the little one had remained undiscovered!

He swallowed thickly at that last thought as the aching, dark grey fingertips finally pried the old cover off of the vent, and the old rat nimbly slipped into the dark vents, using a hand and a small, makeshift grappling hook to steady himself. At best, he was hopeless with mechanics. Were any of the other little ones were missing-Donatello might be able to explain the tectonics of these systems into feasible English to steady the journey's course.

But, as it was Donatello who was missing-and needed finding....Splinter could only trust his nose- ....and his gut. So thinking, the rat nimbly slid down the metallic vent into the shadows, leaving nothing but a reverberating, husky echo in his wake as Leo uncertainly stepped forward from behind the piping, and swallowed.

He took another step forwards.

And another.

And another.

~*~

Don started as the loudspeakers near the bed died down to a faint crackle, before fading away into an abrupt silence-one broken only by the sound of blood pounding in his ears.

Uneasily stricken with fear once again, he whipped around to face a smiling Yoshi once more, feeling slightly sick.

.....

.......

.........?!

What was Yoshi thinking? Take Donny with him-to a _check-up room_?

What, was he really asking if they'd be willing to slice and dice Donny in a medical lab on the side? Once again terrifed, the frantic professor attempted to hop down from the bed, but a thin arm clasped the base of his shell, the owner of said arm looking puzzled.

"D-Don...?"

He sounded bewildered. Perhaps he didn't quite understand the concept of Donny + Scapel =Very, very not good. Now feeling anxious, insides lurching ever so slightly at the memory of how Splinter had described an....examination room, he faintly wondered if he'd have to spell it out for the kid.

But what if he didn't have to? What if the boy already knew?

Was Yoshi betraying him? It had been hard enough to play doll for an hour or two! If someone on Yoshi's insistence listened for a heartbeat, the organ pulsating in his chest-like a frantic hummingbird, by this point-wouild surely betray the turtle, whether he liked it or not.

There was nothing left to do. He could not wait for a rescue that may or may not come. He had to get out of here.

Now.

As his struggles increased, Yoshi's large black eyes widened slightly as comprehension finally dawned on the small boy. His grip redoubled on Don's shell-who was still doing his best to leap off of the bed.

"Oh....Donny! It's okay! I just need you to play dead....er....toy on me for a little bit. Really!"

Desperate to make his new friend understand, Yoshi hastily began speaking once again, should Alex come to wheel his usual chair to the office. Huh, joy. Shaking the thought off, the young boy continued.

"If you can keep it still till we get to the elevator-and we get downstairs, Alex can leave you in the wheelchair outside the office-and, while I'm getting my nightly physical, you can make a break for the window that's on the first floor, next to Laura's room. I'm sure we can make it look like someone swiped you."

Although the young boy's words made the turtle stop struggling, they did not, by any means, alleviate his confusion. The purple clad turtle shot Yoshi a pensive, uncertain stare, instinctively biting his lip as he did so.

".....Laura's room?" he asked slowly, clarifying for a second or two to rethink Yoshi's words. Alex-what's-his-face-would-be here. Any second.

The young Japanese boy started ever so slightly, as if he were remembering something.

"Oh. Laura's room is the one with the poster on it. It's the one with all of the snow-something-something-something or other for the Olympic games. Not really sure. I oughta be by now, I've kinda seen it a fair few times...."

Yoshi's voice was pleasant, but again, Don curiously noted the odd underline to his seemingly casual words. Now feeling slightly anxious, he glanced at the door.

"What's Laura in, for?"

Yoshi shrugged.

"She kinda had a bad fall while she was skiing. She's okay-but they had to do surgery to help the bone set and heal in the right position. She won't be here for too much longer-maybe another week or two. But that's beside the point."

The boy leaned in, glasses sliding off his face once again. But he ignored it completely this time.

"On the first floor, there's a wing where patients go to to get their physicals and examinations. I usually just go under the scanner for a bit-it doesn't take too long. But, uh, if something goes wonky and they need to keep me in for further testing, then...." He shrugged helplessly.

"The window by the facility is easy enough to open....and I _think_ you're small enough to squeeze through. Then, it's just a matter of dropping to the bushes, and waiting until traffic dies down near the roadway."

The boy's eyes glinted.

"Then, well....I, uh...."

He faltered, an uncertain glaze coming to his eyes once again.

".....how do you get to your...underground cave, again? Will anyone be looking for you?"

At this, Don released an anguished cry.

"I don't know! I didn't see where or in what direction the truck went from where we were-or if even my family could follow it! I don't know whether or not I should look for an open manhole, or try to wait this out until-"

At his last word, the doorknob began to tremble, sending a bolt of panic down both young boys' spines.

And, without another word, Don dropped into his dead eyed stare in Yoshi's lap, the young boy swiveling around a thin face to look at the opening door.

~*~*~

* * *

"Are you sure about this...?"

Don didn't dare move his lips as he managed the slight half whisper, uneasily noting how Alex grunted slightly as he tugged the two into the nearby chair, the young man noting aloud that Yoshi seemed to have finally gained some weight. The boy had managed a slightly nervous smile at that-but nothing more.

Luckily, Alex hadn't commented on the limp Donatello still being painfully squeezed in Yoshi's pale, bandaged arms other then a quick-"Wow. Sweet.....uh....."

He'd managed a slight nod.

"That's the nicest....one of those I've seen in a long time. I gotta admit-I'm surprised. I kinda thought they stopped producing stuff for that old Eighties cartoon."

Yoshi had again managed a tight grin and a nod, but Alex didn't seem to notice Yoshi's discomfort. While on any other occasion, Don would have noted that the young man seemed awfully bored and rather in a hurry to vacate the hospital soon, judging by how frequently and imploringly he glanced at the nearby clock-but tonight, the turtle was devoutly thankful for it.

In a response to his early query, Yoshi simply shrugged, and bent over Don's head slightly, mimicking a light bow.

"....it's not as if we have any other option, Don. Just hang on till we get there."

The turtle said nothing, though, he mentally noted, feeling a trifle disgruntled-he would have at LEAST liked to have responded with a head-nod. How undignifying.

But, as Alex pushed them from the room, winking at a passing nurse as he quietly closed the door, Don's thoughts dissipated as the now interested "toy" of all sorts got a better look at the string of doors intersecting Yoshi's in a slight row. Some of the doors had paper flowers strewn over the doors-and one had what looked like magazine clippings of motorcycles and race cars decked out all over the dull wood.

The occasional doctor looking extremely busy-or, at the very least, trying to appear extremely busy passed by, some giving a slight nod to Alex as they shifted to the flight of steps on the right diasis, or pushed another...what seemed to be a 'client', along in a wheelchair. Yoshi noticed one of them-a girl of Native American descent, wearing a purple nightshirt that went to her knees, and slightly fluffy looking slippers.

"Hey, Monica."

Was it just Donny, or did Yoshi sound a bit nervous again? The girl smiled at him, but said nothing. She merely gestured to Donny, looking slightly confused as the young, brunette nurse pushing her wheelchair paused, and gave a small wink to Yoshi.

"Hey, kiddo. You doing alright? And who's this little feller?" She playfully squeezed Don's toe-an action that took all of the turtle's effort to not giggle from.

"Your Christmas present, right?"

Yoshi just managed a slight shrug, readjusting his spectacles lightly with one hand, keeping an iron clad grasp around the turtle's waist with the other.

"....yeah. His name's Donny."

The girl-Monica, as Yoshi had called her, poked at the small chibi's head ever so slightly. She frowned lightly, and seemed to be at a loss to speak-or, perhaps she was unable to. Don couldn't quite tell as she withdrew, made a slight, soft squeaking noise that could have been from anywhere from a startled squeak to a garbled string of words the young scientist couldn't quite decipher.

"Turtle," she noted, glancing back at her lap slightly, as if suddenly shy. "Turtle."

Don mentally frowned. Did it take her that long to notice?

The thirteen year old year girl cast him another gaze, uncertainly moving her fingertip to stroke Don's head for a minute or so-as tentatively as if she were patting something that could rear up at any moment to bite.

Then, her fingertip wandered to Don's chest, directly above Don's heart. The turtle hitched slightly-but, seeing as neither the nurse nor Alex had reacted, he supposed it was not that big a deal, though Yoshi's grip tightened.

Monica made another series of clicks and squeaks as the nurse smiled, and began to push the girl on the chair away once again, with the girl hurriedly reaching out to pat Donny's head once again-the way one might do for a dog.

"Donny," she commented dryly, sounding slightly pleased with herself this time as the nurse pushed her into a room with a door decorated with an assortment of paper cranes, and what appeared to be small ducks.

~*~

What the heck had that been all about?

Don frowned absentmindedly as the man continued to push the two down the halls, Yoshi exhaling softly in his wake.

Hadn't the girl felt his heartbeat? If she had, she didn't seem to think it was worth mentioning. After all, she had only said about two words-his own name, and "turtle."

But, for some reason or another, the young scientist felt lightly troubled before Yoshi, guessing his new companion's thoughts, slowly bent his head next to Don's again.

"That was Monica. Seriously-s'okay. She won't rat you out."

He paused, sounding awkward.

"She...uh....seriously can't. Don't worry."

A hundred more questions bubbled to his lips, but he bit it back-in spite of himself, once Alex carelessly pushed them around the next corner.

* * *

~*~

Don had to admit that the place was cheerful enough. Numerous paper daisies hung on the walls, and there were small murals of farms and cities sprinkled the colour here and there, with several small handprints dotted along the smooth brick. From what Donatello had read about Daycare centers, he thought the hospital looked remarkably like one. The turtle was desperately tempted to turn his head about and take in the new sights, but the agonized professor simply doomed himself by omitting a blank stare-not daring to blink as Alex faintly pushed the two along, humming as he did so.

He turned ever so slightly. At the very least, the turtle could see ahead of himself.....though he had to stop his eyes from curiously trailing backwards at the bright pictures that painted the hospital's alabaster brick as the physician briskly pushed them along, absentmindedly humming a slightly off-tune Christmas medley to himself as he did so.

There were desks-and squashy chairs in a room full of potted plants where Donny was fairly certain people consigned themselves to reading old magazines in for whatever reason on one side, holly, mistletoe, and clumps of tinsel hung about the room full of chairs-and people on the other. And what appeared to be the hospital staff sitting behind desksm busily typing on computers or talking into phones. Though Don was itching to crane his head about to look at them, he managed to swallow the impulse and maintain his dummy position on Yoshi's lap as they soon departed the chamber.

Soon enough, they came past another series of doors....doors.....

....

........more endless rows of doors......some open, some askew.....

Yoshi squeezed Don's wrist comfortingly as Alex continued to wheel the two of them past the bright walls decorated by clumsily made snowflakes and what appeared to be makeshift ornaments.

But, bright-or glittery they were, Don had to admit, the place hardly seemed the bright, cheery and optimistic corner square someone was so vehemently attempting to make it become. Don frowned ever so slightly at the thought as Alex pushed the wheelchair into a nearby elevator, still humming lightly as he pressed one of the glowing yellow buttons.

The air didn't seem quite right. Had that been from years of growing up in the underground roads...? No. As the doors split open-much to the turtle's fascination-and the man wheeled the two in, Don cast Yoshi an inquisitive glance as Alex turned around to inspect the glowing list of buttons on the wall. It seemed a shame he couldn't get closer-Don would have loved to observe those buttons close-hand-!

He shook off the thought. No. Had to focus on staying still-and hopefully, staying alive. He swallowed at that last thought.

What was he supposed to do? If he had any idea where the hospital was-any familiar road that marked the venture of a sewer tunnel he could walk until he found the blue zone-or the conjoined network of tunnels Splinter had marked as a meeting area, should any of the Hamatos become separated...

It was his best shot. If Yoshi could only leave him a small hint, just ONE small hint......before he went into that place he seemed to dislike so much.....

Yoshi cast him a curious glance after Don poked him, wondering how he was going to ask without actually speaking. But, even as Alex fiddled with the controls-there appeared to be a problem of some sort-the child only raised an eyebrow at the turtle's wild gestures.

Alex stepped out of the elevator for a second, frowning at one of the nearby buttons on the metallic doors.

"Guess there's a bit of a problem. The doors won't-HEY!"

The man staggered back, wide eyed as the doors abruptly shut on him-and the two surprised occupants of the elevator immediately went down as the control panel binged lightly.

* * *

Yoshi had little time to start-before the lights in the elevator flickered, and Don scurried off the young boy's lap, looking confused.

"Hey....wha....?"

And an enormous, screeching noise echoed from the machinery, making the two astonished children wince as the awful grating sound reverberated-sounding much like a tortured cat.

BANG!


	10. Chapter 10

Shooting Falling Stars

火花のメドレー。 誰かはDonnyおよびYoshiを救わなければならない!

Yoshi's Tale, Part 1

~*~*~

Salut, my friends! *Huggles.* I certainly hope you are all doing well. Forgive me for taking so long to update....have been busy attempting to juggle. Heh. By the anyhoo, I hope you all have a very happy Easter.

Hmm.....I have not yet written a turtle tot misadventure in Easter.....*Starts to giggle maniacally.* Ah, what can I say? I just can never get enough of these adorable little guys.

Right now, Don is in a bit of a tight spot, but don't worry. This actually happened to me and my sister once....(In an elevator at the library.) Of course, we got out a...slightly different way then these two amigos did, but I doubt we would have been able to reach the ventilation systems. (I was four, Ariel was seven.) ^^

To all my reviewers-thank you. *Huggles.* And I hope you are all doing well.

Please, take care, everyone.

~*~

Quote:

__

"Now I have finished my business  
And am free to love:  
And the Morning Star's Song  
Has come to me with a Joy  
That had always been concealed  
Within my chest,

And the Heavens have exploded  
Into Singing  
And the weeping  
Of the morning dew."

~*~

If Donny ever got out of this one, the turtle was fairly certain that he would soon be in need of intense group therapy.

Yoshi swallowed, and stumbled back, glasses falling onto the ground with a slight thud, a small, lightning like crack splitting itself over one of the lenses. But the boy was too panicked to notice as he uncertainly dragged Donny into a corner as the thunks and growls continued somewhere in the distance:

"Yoshi? Yoshi! YOSHI! You alright, little buddy? Everything okay?"

The young boy swallowed, mouth extremely dry as the lights continuously flickered on and off, occasionally making an angry, electrical buzz, like that of a disturbed wasp's nest would emmanate.

Alex cussed, and then-the thuds on the elevator door discontinued suddenly. But now, the two bewildered boys could hear the nurse muttering to himself.

"I KNEW this cable was still unsteady after that last bout..." he muttered, drawing a hand to his brow and commeced burying his face within it before removing the appendage with a groan, and anxiously began tapping at the elevator doors once again.

"Yosh, you can still hear me, right?"

In the darkness, Yoshi cast Don an uncertain glance before uneasily sidling over to the door, and began to faintly tap in response.

"Y-yeah. What's happened? Is this place busted or somethin'?"

A soft sigh answered in response.

"You could say that. Looks like the cable's jammed again...so it might get a bit wonky with your lighting, too. I TOLD those morons at maintenance this place was still a bit unstable, but nooooooo, THEY happened to have some stupid degree to flash in my face after-"

"Um," interrupted Yoshi nervously, as Don began to blindly feel about himself in the darkness, tri-fingered hand brushing against the wall ever so slightly.

"A-Alex? H-How long d'you suppose we'll be in here....?"

There was a surprised pause.

"'We?'"

After Don shot Yoshi a worried glance, the Japanese boy backtracked almost immediately.

"I meant me. I guess that seeing as I'm the only one in here, that makes me a me, and not a we."

The boy chuckled nervously as Alex sighed in response. The little professor raised an eyebrow at that as he continued to thoughtfully finger the panaling.

Wow.

He was worse then Donny when it came to deception. But the turtle could hardly focus on that right now.

Don uncertainly glanced up at the lighting panal as Yoshi continued his frantic attempt to restart the elevator by pressing the buttons repeatably as Alex began to speak again, this time, attempting to sound soothing.

"....hookay, kiddo, just remember. There's no "I" in team."

He paused for a second.

"Weeellll, technically, there IS a 'Me' in team....but that's beside the point, little guy." He leaned back with a sigh, shaking his head ever so slightly.

"If wishes were candy, then we'd all be buried under a good 600 hundred metric tons of Charleston Chews by now. I'm sorry, little guy-but I gotta call maintenance and the electric company to see if they can't restore the power circulation in the wireless. Otherwise, for now...."

Yoshi abruptly turned pale, and began to hammer his fists on the door again.

"No! Alex, y-you're not going to leave me in here, are you?"

Yoshi sounded truly frightened by this point, and Donatello blindly sideled over to Yoshi to give him a light hug as Alex exhaled once again.

"S' okay, little guy, s'okay. I'm pretty sure you won't be in here for more then a few minutes. Just sit tight for a moment while I get the staff-and a few Emergency numbers. I'll call your Hotel as well-maybe your Mother got delayed by the snowstorm. She might still be there-or perhaps they can catch her before she leaves."

In the silence that followed, Don curiously turned to face Yoshi once again, his expression mutinous as Alex began to tap on the door again.

"If I had to guess, you guys are stuck between floors as of right now. Just hang on-the power might start again by itself. But in the meantime, I'll run and get Jasmine-see if she can do anything."

Another tap to the door.

"Just be patient, kiddo. Everything's going to be alright."

And with yet another tap, the man began to walk away, squeaky shoes making an odd, wet, rubbery sound against the shined-slippery floors, leaving the two boys alone in the dark.

~*~*~*~

Yoshi anxiously twitched in the dark, found Don's hand, and squeezed it tightly as the surprised turtle began to pat the boy's shoulder for a minute or two.

"Yoshi...are you gonna be okay?"

The boy nodded, remembered that Don could not see it, and sighed, with a brief affirmative of "yes." The puple-clad turtle smiled lightly, but said nothing for a moment or so, squinting about at his surroundings before sinking down to his knees, and patted the ground beside him.

"Well...we don't have much else to do while they call maintenance, so...." He shrugged helplessly.

"What do you feel like doing?"

Yoshi cast him a surprised glance inbetween the still blinking, fluorescent bulbs overhead, but said nothing as Don sheepishly put a hand behind his head.

"Uh...sorry," he muttered, awkwardly rocking back and forth against the wall. "It's just that my brothers and me got stuck behind this landslide once in the se-our home," he quickly ammended, when Yoshi cast him a curious glance again. "Splinter just told us to sing songs while we tried to dig our way out." He shrugged once again. "It passed the time."

Yoshi managed a small smile.

"Splinter....he's the...guy who's a ra..your dad, right?" He ammended quickly. He certainly didn't want to offend his new friend.

Don and his big, fat mouth. The turtle paused, then nodded quickly as Yoshi sank down beside him.

"Y-yeah. It took us all afternoon to get out of that mess. There weren't any tunnels around we could use for a shortcut, so we had to push our way out. My brother Mikey didn't mind though-digging through debris as long as no one actually tells him it's WORK is as good as gold to him."

Don laughed, sounding wistful.

"Mikey sometimes can't tell the differene-goofbrain that he is. He and Raph kinda ended up getting into a mudfight after awhile, but we managed to dig an opening through the top we could all squeeze through, anyhoo." He made a face.

"Splinter made us all take a bath after that one, so it wasn't as much fun as I'd thought it would be, though."

Yoshi listened patiently, resting his chin on his crossed arms. After a minute or two of contemplation, he picked up his glasses-sighed at the new crack in them-and began to fussily adjust the oversized lens once again.

"Four brothers. Wow. I bet THAT never gets boring."

Don just shrugged, eyes on the carpeted ground.

"....it doesn't. Not really. But I sometimes wonder what it'd be like to be an only turtle-and not have to share everything I own."

He shook his head lightly.

"But then again, I'd only have my Dad to talk or play with, and while he's not bad, I think I'd get lonely pretty easily. And sharing ideas-or what I want to do, or scheme, or a new model car I've made..."

His fingers twitched convulsively.

"There is anything in the world I wouldn't want to share with my bros, once I think about it," he concluded thoughtfully, peering up at the buzzing light bulbs once again.

He sighed.

"Well...I guess I wouldn't want them stuck in an elevator with me...but it beats being alone." He cast a small smile at Yoshi, who reciprocated in turn. Don turned his gaze back to the elevator doors before shrugging.

"I guess some days are just differen' then others, you know? Splinter says you jus' can't miss what you never had, but I'm not too sure that's true. I need my brothers. I couldn't lose just one and decide that I'm okay. It just doesn't work like that."

Don fidgeted, now becoming a bit shy. But Yoshi was quite the easy child to talk to...

"My Dad says the grass always looks greener on the other side. But I guess it depends for everybody else. If you decide your own grass is nice enough, then you're REALLY someone lucky."

He sighed, and lightly began to twitch as Yoshi leaned back on thin arms, staring at the ceiling.

For a moment or two, the boys enjoyed a soft, companiable silence before Donatello broke it once again.

"Say, what about you, Yoshi?" he wondered aloud, turning his head in the shadows to face the boy still sitting in the darkness beside him.

"There are a lot of other kids here-do you like hanging out with them? Like...with Leah? Or Monica?"

Yoshi's expression hardened. Don startled back, anxious brown eyes wide.

"I-I...."

The turtle uncertainly faltered for an uncertain moment.

"I'm...ah...sorry," he commented quickly, tri-fingered hands interconnected with each other.

"Didn't mean to...er....pry or anything..."

Yoshi quickly shot his head at the young scientist's uncertain interjection.

"No, no," he commented quietly, ink black eyes flickering slightly.

"Leah's okay. Not my age-and all she ever wants to do is have tea parties with my action figures, but nice enough."

Donatello blinked.

"Then what about that one girl, Monica? She's pretty."

Yoshi went scarlet, but only began to wring his own hands as Donatello continued to stare at him curiously.

"Actually-I am a bit curious about her. She didn't seem like much of a talker to me."

Yoshi almost managed a halfhearted smile at that.

"That's cuz' she isn't. Not really. But then again, I guess it's safe to say that Moni is a different type of sick...if you get my drift."

He swallowed.

"She won't be here for too much longer. Her parents dropped her off here on her eleventh birthday. And, uh...."

Don only managed a small nod. The two were trapped in silence once again before the small turtle decided to meekly speak once again.

"Well....do you have any brothers?"

The boy paused for a moment.

"...no. I have one sister. Momo." Yoshi smiled absentmindedly at the word.

"She's nice, and kinda follows Mama around like a little duck. She doesn't talk too much, though-so she's not as annoying as some little sisters can get, I guess."

He pondered for a moment.

"Well...I spose' that applies to any sibling, I guess. Momo is four. I don't see her too often-pardoning visiting hours when Mama is done with her work shift. And, even then, she's mostly asleep by then. Mama just carries her in, because her work schedule doesn't let out until seven on the weekdays-six on weekends. It kinda varies with the holidays-but Mama only gets Christmas and Easter officially off for the whole day. Our hotel kinda uses it's reputation for "Excellent service, twenty four/seven. So she doesn't get off too often."

Yoshi paused for a moment-as if he'd said more then he would have liked to. With a slight shrug, the boy went on:

"Mama, Momo, and I live in a hotel a few miles South of the hospital. After I was...diagnosed with leukemia four Summers ago, Mama kinda moved us to the city so that she could be closer to visit now and again. We used to rent out a friend's basement, but the only hospital that would accept children without health insurance was in the heart of the Big Apple, so Mama got a job at a nearby hotel as a maid. It doesn't pay too much, but we get a discount out of a room we all share, so it's not bad."

Yoshi shifted uncomfortably in the darkness, noting that Don was still watching him.

"Sorry," the abashed boy muttered, now staring at his feet in the sudden quiet. "I....it's a bit boring, so there's really nothing more to tell...."

"No, no," interrupted Don quickly, who had been listening raptly to the boy just minutes before.

"I..like to hear you talk. Really," he said hurriedly, when Yoshi cast him an incredulous glance.

"There's really nothing much to say about my life-nothing too interesting, anyways. Your story is something else."

Yoshi scoffed lightly.

"You live underneath the sewers-as a giant, talking turtle-with a giant, talking rat and three turtles just like you. You call that DULL?"

Don frowned.

"Hey...nothin' on the "just like you" part. No turtle profiling, please. I don't want to be counted as a part of a group-just as an individual."

To be quite honest, Don had heard that from one of Master Splinter's evening soap operas, but it sounded like something good.

Yoshi managed an awkward grin.

"Sorry. My bad. Look, if you tell me more about you, I'll...tell you more about me. Capiche?"

Don just smiled.

"You first, then. You said you were diagnosed with leukemia...four summers ago? I don't understand. When I get sick-it usually only lasts for a few days or so. How come you're back here-if you were diagnosed four years ago? You haven't...been here for all this time, have you...?"

Yoshi's smile faded slightly as he lay down on the floor, sighing slightly.

"Look...uh...."

He swallowed again.

"I..don't want to stop...and, if I do, I don't want to start again. Just...make yourself comfortable, okay?"

Don murmured an affirmative, and lay down on the floor, chin in hands. Yoshi managed another small attempt at a smile.

"....kay. Here goes.

My grandmother came to America from Japan twenty-six years ago. She left her husband-Ikao Tsujji-behind, mainly because he was a...."

He faltered for a moment.

"...well, my grandmother decided she wouldn't stay with him anymore after the...second time it happened. So, she up and left for the US while she was still pregnant with my Mom, paid the first six months worth of rent for a small apartment downtown, and, got a job as a translator, because Grandmama could speak reasonable Japanese, Korean, and English pretty nicely. She was actually working to get a loan once she could find someone to take care of my mother when she was born so that she could start school, and get her degree in teaching Foreign Language. "

Yoshi's eyes flickered.

"But that never happened. Grandmama had Mom, but things...hadn't gone so well during her pregnancy, and Mama was born premature. Grandmama was also...not doing very well, and she made the doctors save Mama instead of her, which they don't normally do."

Yoshi's eyes flickered behind the lenses.

"She had a few blood transfusions, but she'd already been bleeding internally, and, well...."

Yoshi shrugged helplessly.

"Grandmama died the next morning, and the hospital faculty decided to put Mama in a Foster Care system. She looked a bit funny-her father technically left a few....defects behind, and, uh...people are g-generally more interested in-"

Yoshi cleared his throat after turning a bright red.

"Time passed. But no one applied to adopt Sayuri-my Mother. And, for the next twelve years, Mama was shifted around, to family to family to family. The agency shifted her around to a bunch of towns, and I guess the one she'd been 'assigned' to when she was thirteen didn't work with her. Her Foster Dad was an alcoholic, and, uh...

......"

Don squeezed his shoulder as Yoshi continued.

"She just decided to run off. Just like that. Her Foster Dad called the police to scope out the surrounding area for her, but Mama says she just ducked behind a fence and hid in some stranger's garden till they went away. Then, a lady from the house came out to pick a few tomatoes...and she found Mama."

The boy started violently.

"I-I'm sorry, Donny," he said shakily, managing a sheepish grin as Donny cast a confused glance at him.

"Technically, this is Mama's story, so, if you just want me to talk about my diagnosis, or if you just want me to shut up, I promise I won't get ma-"

"No, no! Please, go on."

Don gestured helplessly at the lights.

"It's not like we're going anywhere anytime soon."

Yoshi shrugged, and grinned.

"Fair point. Anyhoo, Mama tried to make a run for it-and thought it'd be easy enough. A thirteen year old verses someone in their late fifties? Well, Mrs. Hechtmann-that was the lady's name, gave Mama a run for her mone-"

"What? What is this?"

Yoshi froze as an angry woman's voice echoed somewhere overhead. Don had to resist a groan.

Whatever higher forces of the universe there were were certainly out to kill him tonight....

* * *

Previous discussion all but forgotten, Yoshi crawled over to the middle of the elevator, looking (Although Donatello could hardly see it) thunderstruck.

"M-Mama?"

Don cast his new friend a startled glance as Alex's voice reverberated from the same level.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry, but we're afraid he's still stuck between floors, at the moment."

A faint, swishing sound.

"Then what in the world are you waiting for? GET HIM OUT OF THERE!"

The sound of a disgruntled groan being released.

"I can't help it! Neither can the maintenance staff, ma'am, for heaven's sake, it's Christmas Eve-"

A stamping sound.

"Do you think the doctors here are taking the night off?" The woman demanded, now more then definitely sounding put-out by this point.

"Or the policemen? Or a Firefighter?"

She grumbled under her breath in Yiddish for a second or two before anxiously approaching the door.

"Yoshi-Yoshi, sweetheart-can you hear me?"

The boy reached for Donatello's hand in the darkness, still squinting at the door.

"M-Mom? Yeah. I-I'm here."

~*~

A sigh of relief. Then, a little girl's voice broke into the scene as Don uncertainly settled back onto the wheelchair, not at all certain of what was to happen next:

"Mama? Mama, are they going to axe down the door?"

Alex huffed.

"Well, I certainly hope not, for that would certainly prove-"

Something flashed out of his range of vision. The man continued to speak, only pausing after a minute or two of an odd, prickling sensation beginning to develop from the back of his neck.

The man turned around. The Japanese woman in front of him still peering anxiously at the elevator doors took no notice however, as the curious crowd behind them began to murmur.

A young boy with dark skin and a missing left arm tugged at the woman-still clutching a sleepy little girl in her arms-'s sleeve.

"Evenin, Mrs. K. Izzit true that Yoshi and that weird looking toy are still stuck in the elevator?"

A teenage girl behind them merely rolled her eyes.

"Why is it that all of the fun stuff happens to Yoshi?"

The little boy scowled.

"Oh, yeah-stuck in an elevator with you. Like you're a joy to be around, Els-"

Beep.

Everyone froze at the odd sound making its piercing shriek from behind the elevator metal.

Beep.

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep!_


	11. Chapter 11

Shooting Falling Stars

Phantasma

代表団のDonny! 救助の時間!

H-Hi, everyone. *Gulps, flushes.* Forgive me for taking so long to update...completely my bad. D: I've just been feeling a little low, as of late. But I promise to keep trying.

In the meantime, keep rooting for Donny and Yoshi, okay? This chapter is short, and it looks like it ends pretty badly, but not everything is how it appears to be...

* * *

_Quote:_

_"And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men."_

* * *

~(*)~

Yoshi adjusted his spectacles in the darkness, looking anxious as hands began to hammer on the door once again.

"Yoshi! Alexander," a woman demanded, sounding torn between anger and panic. "What is the meaning of this? I want my son out of there. Right now!"

_Click, click. Click, clickclickclickclick._

"Ma'am-the buttons ARE NOT WORKING! I do not know what else to-"

"THEN CALL 911!" The woman cried, sounding close to tears by this point. "Call a technician, call maintenance, just..."

Don could hear someone exhale outside the elevator doors, which vaguely reminded him of Raph. Didn't Master Splinter assign breathing exercises for his hot-headed brother whenever he got worked up?

The young Japanese boy moved stiffly from his wheelchair over to the door, as the lights in the elevator began shifting on and off. Now feeling bolts of panic race up and down his spine, Yoshi pounded on the door with a thin, bony fist.

"Mom, Mom! What do we do in here?"

A pause. "'We?'" asked Yoshi's mother, still sounding rather muffled, but now rather surprised. "Aren't you the only one in there, Yoshi?"

Don wheeled around to stare at him, and the young boy immediately backtracked.

"Uh-uh-uh, n-no. I'm alone. Well, except for my new action figure, Donatello."

The violet-clad young turtle cast his new friend a strange look as Alexander sighed from behind Yoshi's mother.

"Son, that's very nice, but have you tried pressing the emergency buttons?"

The young boy cast a hopeless glance at Donatello, who was still desperately pressing the 'In case of Emergency' red buttons on the paneling, while the lights continued to flicker on and off, on and off, again and again and again.

Yoshi turned back to the door, shook his head, remembered they couldn't see it, and murmured, "No. Nothing's working. The lights just keep going off and on."

The child now sounded as if he were on the verge of tears. He swallowed, and Don hesitated before pressing his hand on his friend's thin shoulder.

_'We'll be okay,'_ the turtle mouthed, as the horrible _beep! Beep! Beeping_ sound came close once again. Yoshi managed a faint smile, and glanced about the small elevator.

"Mom? I won't have to sleep in here, will I?"

Yoshi sounded doubtful, but his mother spoke up almost immediately.

"Oh, no, darling...we will have you out soon. I promise. I promise."

She sounded as if she were attempting to convince herself as well as Yoshi. A little girl's voice piped up once again:

"Mama? Yoshi isn't gonna have ta hafta live in there, does he?" She sounded bemused; Yoshi made a face as an exasperated voice answered her.

"No, Momo. I very much doubt that Yosh-"

The two never heard her finish her sentence; a terrible, loud, moaning noise interrupted them; and there were several gasps reverberating outside before the cable let out a terrible, squawking sound.

Don let out a cry, but no one heard him as the machinery let out a series of creaks, as if something were swinging by a hinge.

Before the two could do as much as exchange so much as a glance, the fraying cord broke at last, sending the machinery into whirling chaos.

And, with that the elevator plummeted away from the first floor. Don and Yoshi's screams were lost in the lost as the machinery sent them down...

...down...

...down.


End file.
